


Only You

by Dolly56



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton References, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly56/pseuds/Dolly56
Summary: Klaus never want for thing to end up like this!He was a faithful husband!A loving father!The leader of Libra!But he did. Now he has to earn Leo's love back, his team's trust and his roll as a father.He just hopes that he fix everything before it's too late.





	1. Helpless!

Leo hummed causally to himself as he brushed little brown hair girl.

The cheerful girl kicked her feet absent mindedly sitting still on the white wooden stool facing her mecor vanity makeup dresser mirror, while Leo stood behind her.

The young man chuckled "There you go Iris." placing down the brush on the dresser.

With gleaming green eyes, she stared excitingly at the mirror and opened one of the drawers but frowned "Papa, my sunflower pin isn't here."

Looking down, Leo rised an eyebrow "Weird, why don't we ask Philip? Maybe he knows."

Before they could leave, the white wooden bedroom door open.

Stepping in was a tall boy with red hair and glass covering his light blue eyes walked in wearing a dark blue private school uniform.

"Oh, Philip we were just about to look for you." Leo said, helping Iris down from the stool then fixing her school uniform.

Walking up to them he smiled "Why?" tilling his head a bit.

Leo giggled, watching him fixed his circular glasses.

Philip was a spitting image of his husband, but with blue eyes.

While Iris was an image of Leo with green eyes and long hair.

Their both were kind, caring, and sweet just like their parents.

"Do you know where your sister's pin?" Leo asked as they walked out of Iris room down the hall.

Philip shook his head "No, what about dad?" as he took Leo's hand.

Together they walked through the mansion till stopping at a pair of double doors that had markings on them that looked like vines.

Leo grabbed one of the handles and pulled the doors open.

Immediately the were met with all sorts of plants and flowers.

He let Iris and Philip to run off to find their father.

Leo found himself smiling as they walked in, he stop half way to look at the beautiful flower bush.

* * *

_Sniffed the bouquet of roses, Leo smiled "These smell lovely Klaus." he walked away to find a vase._

_"Where did you get these? They so well fresh and colourful." he called out from his kitchen, returning back to the small room with the flowers in the vase._

_Klaus found himself blushing as he sheepish rub the back of his neck "There from my garden actually."_

_Leo was at lost for words._

_He didn't expect Klaus to gift him with the roses of his personal garden._

_At a lost for words all that Leo could manage was a "T-thank you...that's s-so sweet of you."_

_In his mind Leo was practically kicking himself. They've been dating for almost two years, and he still not use to this!_

_He then noticed Klaus smiling._

_"What are you smiling at?"_

_Focusing on Leo and his cheerful grin Klaus answers "You."_

_Again not use to blatant compliments, his cheeks started to turn a light pink._

_"Lord I'm so helpless!" He said, covering his face with his hands._

_Klaus chuckled quietly before walking over to him "That's one way to put it."_

_He picked up one of roses "Leo, do you want to know the meaning of these roses?"_

_This caught Leo off guard, but nodded._

_"This one means, joy and delighted." Picking up a yellow rose and handing it to him._

_Again he pick up another one, these time an orange one and giving it to him "Desire and fascination."_

_Klaus eyes soften when they laid upon a yellow with red tip rose._

_Leo found himself mildly surprised that Klaus wasn't standing, but kneeling in front of him with the rose in his hand._

_"Finally this one means friendship...." he stood back up and place a kiss on Leo's cheek "and falling in love."_

_Leo face became as red as Klaus' hair then fainting in his arms._

** _"Boy, you really got me helpless!"_ **

* * *

Leo laughed at the small memory.

“Leonardo?”

Turning his head, he was face to face with Klaus who was holding Iris and Philip.

In all honestly, Klaus was a man of many things but a father and husband was not like him.

Yet here he is, with lovely children and a wonderful husband.

Taking a good look at him, over the years nothing had changed with Klaus expect that he grew a few inches.

Then again Leo didn't change much ether. He still had the same looks, though did grew too but not much as Klaus.

Laughing, Leo walked over to them and place a kiss in Klaus lips. They heard both of the children saying 'ew'.

Klaus chuckled as he put them down "Just wait till your older." patting both their heads.

Iris tugged Klaus dress pants "Dad have you seen my pin, the sunflower one?"

On que Klaus reached in his pocket and took out the pin. Iris excitedly took it "You found it!" giving it to Leo who placed it right behind her ear.

Philip rised an eyebrow "If I may ask, where was it dad?"

Klaus pointed over to the small purple can water "It was sitting next to the can. I was about to leave and give it back when you all came in."

A small knock came from the door, they all looked up.

Standing by the doorway stood Gilbert "I'm sorry to interrupt but the children will be late for school if don't leave right away."

Just like the family rash out the door and up the stairs to their rooms to garner any last minute items.

Within a second everyone pack into the car.

Gilbert didn’t say a word during the car ride to the private school as he looked at his rear view mirror.

He can see Leo and Klaus, laughing at one of little Philip's joke while Iris sat on the young master lap.

With a smile, he looked back on the road._ "In New York you can be a new man after all."_


	2. Summer

"Phil! Iris!"

Iris and Philip turned to the voice that called their name.

A girl with black hair about seven, wearing a red with yellow flowers dress, running up to them.

Iris waved to her "Hana!" she shouted.

Hana stopped in front of them "Are you guys heading to park?" both nodded which made her smiled and clap her hands "Can I come with you?"

Iris turned to her brother, waiting for his respond.

Philip rub the back of his head. "I guess, but remember we can't go anywhere else. Our parents said to wait by the playground for Gilbert to pick us up."

"Oh that reminds me! What are you guys going to do for the summer?" Hana asked, reaching to hold Iris's hand. "My mom said we might go to stay at grandpa's house for a few days."

The siblings stared at each for a second "Um...we don't know yet. Will have to ask papa and dad about it." Iris mumbled.

Hana nodded, continued walking to park. "Today my mom is picking me up."

Philip hummed "Doesn't uncle Steven always pick you up?" sitting down on of the playgrounds beach.

"Yea but he's helping your dad with a case, so he is pretty much busy." Hana said taking out three lollipops.

She put a red one in her mouth "Want one?"

Iris took the purple while Philip politely decline "No thanks, I don't want to spoil my appetite."

She shrugged "Your lost. Let's go to the swings Iris, I'll push."

Phillip opened his book and began reading, but his mind wonder back to Hana's question. _"What are we going to do for the summer?"_

He thought back at the past summer vacation.

They did have trips outside the city, just last year they went to Germany to visit their grandparents but they only stay for five weeks before coming back home.

_"We really don't stay that long, mostly because dad is usually busy at work. Most likely aunt Michella and uncle Toby will come to city, bring cousin Jim with them."_ Philip sighed.

Looking back it, he won't mind going somewhere outside of the city again but he hopes they could stay a little longer.

Suddenly his book was snatch from his hands, looking up to see four teenagers stand in front.

The yellow hair, who Philip believe to be the leader, waved the book in front of him.

"This is a nice book your reading kid." he said looking at Philip up and down "Judging by your clothes. You must to go to a private school?"

Philip nodded "Indeed I do."

The other two laughed "Look at him, a twelve year kid speaking like a old man, Aces!" said the green hair one.

Philip sighed, it was common that people mistake him for a twelve year old than a ten year old due to his height. He got that from his dad side of the family, where the men where like tall giants.

"Hey rich boy!" yelled the blond boy.

Again Philip sighed and stood up from his seat "Yes?" he really hadn't the time to be messing around with these teens.

The ring leader wrap an arm behind his shoulder. "Why don't I make you a deal?"

Understanding where this was going, Philip decided to just go with it. "What's the deal?"

Aces shoved the book at him "How about paying me and boys for protection? This park is filled with dangerous people." he smirked.

Fixing his glasses, Philip turned around and began packing up his belongings as well as Iris's.

"Sorry, but I don’t make deals with people who think it easy to just push others around." he glance back at the group, the blond was obviously mad.

It brought a smirked on his face, then turn back to the group.

"Besides, I can defend for myself so I don't request your assistances." he walked pass by the group only to be spun back.

Philip's hands shot out and seized the blond boys extended wrist, and threw headfirst over his shoulders.

Once he landed flat on his chest, Philip didn’t waste any time restraining the teen's arm by grabbing both and pulling them toward him while shoving his foot down onto the boy's back. 

The other two teen's eyes widen as they backed away.

Philip planted his foot a bit harder and smirked. "Like I said, I do not need your help." letting him go, Philip picked up Iris' backpack that he drop and walked away.

He then stop to glance over his shoulder. "Oh and by the way, I am ten years old." and continued on walk till he reached the playground.

He soon spotted Iris sitting down on gras not far from where he was, all by herself.

Philip quickly walked towards her.

As he neared her, he realized that Iris was picking some. Sitting down next to Iris, Philip looked around "Where's Hana?"

"Aunt Chain picked her up right after you were done fighting those kids." Iris explained.

"That fast?" Philip asked, the little girl nodded and gave him a goofy smile.

Out of nowhere, Iris shot up and began running pass him. "Aunty!"

He look behind to see a family of three walking towards them. Iris jump into the arms of long, light brown hair woman.

The woman quickly picked her up "Iris! Don't run like that or you'll fall!".

Philip found his sister movement but went for the man with light dark hair "Uncle Toby!"

Toby stumbled a bit but manage to catch the boy. "I swear Phil, every time me and Michella visited you get taller each year." setting him down onto the ground.

Philip looked over Toby's shoulder to see a teen boy with brown hair and dark green eyes walking to them.

Filled with excitement both children ran and tackle him to the ground. "Jim!" they yelled.

"Phil, Iris...I can't breath!"

Iris and her brother pulled away in embarrassment "We're so sorry Jim!" Iris nervously chuckled.

Laughing it off, Jim dust himself off. Philip turned to Michella "What are doing here aunty?"

Michella giggled "Your papa called me yesterday, he wanted us to come over and pick you guys up."

Iris jumped with gleed "Really?!"

Toby nodded then checked his watch "In fact we have to go back to the mansion, where your parents are waiting by now."

Together they walked to their car and drove off.

Meanwhile back at the mansion.

Leo was in the kitchen helping Gilbert with some chores, and Klaus was in the living room filling out some paperwork.

Klaus leans back into the living room chair and lets out a groan of content.

So tired. So sore.

Today was stressful as others, there was a ton of paperwork to filled out and he had only done half of it.

The sound of the doors opening, made him stand up.

Upon seeing his family and Michella's, Klaus smiled. "It good to see Toby and Michella." guiding them to the sofa opposite of the other.

Philip and Iris ran to his side, he keeled down to let hug them.

They walked over to sofa where Leo was sitting, Iris sat on his lap and Philip took a seat next to him.

Klaus sat next on the left side next to Leo. "It's good to see you three again."

Toby nodded. "We decided to stay in the city for a few days."

Michella turn to her brother. "Yea, but I was wondering if you and the family will like to come to the country for vacation?"

Leo smiled "That sounds great! I hope mom and dad are doing well, haven't seen them in a while." he turned to Klaus and place a hand over his.

"What do say Klaus?" he asked.

The older man rub his chin "I'll have to think about, after all we need to have someone to look after the office when we're gone."

Leo sighed and turn back to his sister "He has a point Michella, but don't worry we'll think about together."

Michella frowned but decided to let it go, after all they were here to spent some time with them.

_"They need to take a break."_

* * *

Leo turn the page of his book, already dressed in a pair of boxer briefs and a large shirt.

Iris and Philip were in their rooms asleep. He was just waiting for Klaus to finish his shower so they could go to bed too.

Sitting up against the pillows Leo adjust his shirt back onto his shoulder, even though he knows it won't stay there, and close the book.

At the same time Klaus walking in to the bedroom with a towel rap around his neck.

Leo looked up, and felt his whole body go red.

There staying at the doorway was his shirtless husband wearing only a pair of pale blue sleeping pants.

His spectacular abs and few scattered worn scars on his body were on full display.

A few stray of water drops from his damp hair fell and slid down his heaving chest.

Leo quickly looked away, his heart was beating by the second _"Why am I acting like this? He's my fucking husband!"_

"Leonardo are you alright?" Klaus asked hanging his towel and walking towards him.

Shaking away his sinful thoughts, Leo took a deep breath and patted on the bed.

Klaus face became confused as he sat on the other side of the bed. "Dear what's the matter?" as he laid down to join Leo.

Leo just smiles at him and place a hand on his cheek. "Klaus why don't run away for the summer with us?" he whispered before turning off the lights.

"We can leave the kids with Michella. There's a lake I know in a nearby park. You and I can go when the night gets dark..." kissing his lips sweetly.

He smiled at his lover "And spent time with your family. Just you, me and our kids."

Klaus chuckled under his breath and kiss his cheek "Alright you win meine geliebte, we'll tell the others tomorrow."

Leo kissed the bridge of Klaus nose and laid his head on his chest.

"I promise you, we'll have a wonderful time together Klaus." he whispered before falling asleep.

A smile crep up Klaus' face, he buried his nose into the messy brown hair. "I'm looking forward to it."

Unaware of the hell their little family are about to get into in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have the next chapter of How it came to be by tomorrow!


	3. Faith Sealed

Both of the Von Reinherz children stared out the window and took in the sight of foreign streets.

How they missed the shops of the small town and the sweet smell of their favorite bakery.

They couldn't wait to get to the summer house next to their grandparents.

“Are you excited to see your grandparents?” Klaus asked from behind. Iris turned and bobbed her head with a hum as a smile seem to stretch across both of their faces.

“It's always so much fun to visit them and the town!" Philip laughed, going back to window.

Michella smiled and went back with her conversation to her brother. "I'm so glad that you've agreed to come! Mom and dad are going to be so happy."

Leo smiled "They'll be even more excited when they see the kids."

Philip's eyes had fixed itself upon two upcoming houses on top of a hill.

Everything about them said comfortable.

Both were small brick cottages, with white wooden fences and a two beautiful gardens displacing the various flowers.

Slowly, the car decreased in speed as it came to a stop in front of the small two cottages.

Stepping out of the left cottage were two elderly people. Iris and Philip dash towards them "Grandma! Grandpa!" hugging them gently.

"Goodness! Look how tall you gotten Phil!" the little old lady patted his head and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Philip giggled "It's good to see you too grandma!" he walked over to the older man and hugged "you too grandpa."

"Just like your father," he turned to his wife "right Olivia?"

Olivia nodded while placing a kiss on Iris cheek "You got that right Peter. Meanwhile Iris is just like her papa, a cutie."

Leo sighed "Mom." Olivia snorted a laugh and walked over to hug both her children.

Peter went over to help the men with the luggage, Klaus didn't mind taking some but Peter insisted that he help.

Both Toby and Klaus let him, while Jim help his family step up their rooms.

Leo and their children walked over to the cottage next to his parents.

Iris and Philip rush up the stairs to the bedroom they both shared.

It was a small room with twins beds sitting across from each other and a window in the middle between their beds.

While they began putting away their belongings. Leo entered to his and Klaus' room right arcoss from the children's door.

Inside the master bedroom, was wooden dresser in the front of the room, a king size coaster bed facing the wall with two nightstands on both sides of the bed and a small window next to the closet.

Leo laid his luggage on the floor, went to the bathroom a few feet next to the bed.

Done with their packing Philip raced to the backyard with Iris towing behind him.

Both house's backyard were conncet together by a huge willow tree in the middle with two sets of wooden swings on each side of the tree.

Leo watched from the hallway window, facing the backyard, as Iris and Philip laughed while Jim pushing them on the swings.

He felt a pair of strong hands wraping around him and a gentle kiss on his cheek, making him jump.

Leo turned around and pouted "It's not funny Klaus!"

Klaus leaned down and kissed Leo’s forehead. “I apologize dear, but you've look a bit down since we left."

Leo sighed with a smile. “I'm not, just glad that you've agreed to come."

Klaus nodded, then placed a warm hand on Leo's shoulder. “How can I not? Your my family." he told Leo, smiling.

Taking his hand, Leo guided them to the master bedroom. "Come on, help me unpack our luggage." he was suddenly swep up from the floor and next thing he knew Leo was on the bed with Klaus ontop of him.

Before Leo could say anything else, Klaus brought him closer, closing the gap with a kiss.

Leo grabbed Klaus's tie pulled it off and tosses it in a single motion while Klaus removed his vest.

Not breaking from the kiss Klaus help Leo with unbuttoning his shirt all while he slide his fingers underneath Leo's shirt, moving his hand across stomach then to his chest.

Separating their lips, Klaus stood up removing his glasses and place them to the side, then he lifted his undershirt.

Klaus drags him into a passionate kiss and stops for only a second before pulling Leo's shirt over his head.

Leo moved his hands to feel the muscles on Klaus' arms. The gain man pulled Leo onto his lap letting him wrap his legs around his hips in response.

Leo breaks away from the kiss to gasp for fresh air.

Klaus goes to the left side of Leo's neck to nip and suck at his skin.

"K-Kla---"

With no warning the door before it swung open.

Klaus’ head went up in an alert.

Leo slumped against his chest, head turning to the right as he saw who had interrupted and his eyes widen.

Standing in doorway were Jim, Philip and Iris.

Jim quickly covered both children eyes as he stared at the couple. "S-s-sorry uncles!!" as he unsher them away from the bedroom.

Klaus and Leo both blush with embrassmen after hearing Iris asking. "Why is papa ontop of dad's lap?"

They could also heard Philip. "Why is dad only in his underwear?"

It couldn’t be helped.

The kids interruption had killed the mood.

No longer on each other, Klaus was putting back his clothes with Leo under the bedsheets struggling to deal with the case of embarrassment.

_"What a great way to start a vacation."_

* * *

Back in Hellsalem’s lot.

Steven was sitting on the livingroom sofa, flipping through the documents in his hands as he smoked.

He could hear in background his daughter and wife laughing in the kitchen with the smell of dinner cooking.

Hana, his precious daughter, was everything to him and Chain.

She had her mother's looks but had his attitude "Never knew that I'll turn into K.K." he chuckled.

Glancing over to the kitchen, he watched Hana helping Chain set up the dinning table.

Steven put out his crigette in the ashtray, he took a seat in the front between his wife and daughter as they ate.

Chain looked at her husband, she sense that something was wrong with him ever since they'd left the office.

She glanced slighty to the documents laying in the livingroom coffee table. _"I thought he'd left those at his desk?"_

Steven noticed his wife's confusion. He looksd over at Hana who was done with her plate "Sweetie, why don't you go to room."

Hana nodded happily, she jump off her chair and ran towards her room.

The moment the door close Chain spoke up. "Its rare for you to bring work home, is it that serious?" standing up to wash the dishes.

Steven nodded "Every much so, it deals with a Bloodbreed but here the thing..." both walked over to livingroom, he handed Chain one of the files. "This woman is working for underground sex entertainment, it is rather odd. Most Bloodbreeds work solo or with family, so it doesn't make sense why she's with them."

Chain blinked. "She?"

Steven held out a picture of woman with sliver hair wear sunglasses, a sun hat and trach coat.

Chain had to admite, the woman looked gorgeous "A succubus, she goes by many names and takes different forms in order to seduce men into sleeping with her."

"But aren't succubus demons?" Chain asked reading the one of documents.

Her husband nodded "They are, but this woman is half demon and half Bloodbreed."

Leaning back on couch next to Steven, Chain hummed. "Is there a reason why a succubus is doing this?"

Taking another file from his briefcase, he handed it to her. "From this police report, that I had 'kindly' ask Lieutenant Daniel to lead me." Chain snort out a small laughed.

"A woman by the name Allura Willham, one of the succubus forms, had a few weeks ago she tried to blackmail one of famous artists here but was caught immentily. Sadly she disappeared before they could arrest her." Steven placed the file on the table.

Chine tsk. "So where is the succubus now?"

Steven rub the his neck. "Still in the city hidding amongst the city, I also learned she's a married woman but no one knows the name of the man."

"Talk about being faithful." Chain said deadly, throwing the files onto the table.

Steven's mouth thinned out a bit. "I'm afriad that I'll have to ask Klaus to return and help with this."

"Why?"

He pointed at a picture of another woman. "We're going to need everyone's help to located her in this city."

Chain rub her chin. "What about Leo?"

Steven heavy sighed. "I really don't want Iris and Philip to be upset that both have to leave. It's best for him to stay behind for their sake."

Getting up from the sofa, Chain frowned. "I guess your right Steven."

Steven watched her leave the room and walking in their daughter's. Frustrated and tried, Steven packed up the files and documents back into hia suitcase then walked to the master bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed, he pulled out his cell phone and dail Klaus number.

It was probably day time over were they staying, because it was already night time here.

He just hope Klaus wasn't busy at the moment, but it didn't take long till he heard a click.

"Klaus, I apologize for calling you last minute but I would like for you to come to the office early as soon as possible; I want to discuss with you about an important case.”

* * *

Leo watched as both Philip and Iris hugged Klaus.

"Can you stay a little longer dad?" Iris whined as she pulled away from her father at the airport where his plane to Hellsalem was waiting.

"I'm afraid I can't little one," Klaus sighed as he gently let go Philip from his hug. "Don't get me wrong I really want to stay but Steven needs me back in office right away."

He looked back at his son, and ruffle his hair "Look after your sister and papa, mein junge."

The little boy nodded happily. "Ich werde Vater!"

Klaus faced Leo, he was upset with the fact he had to returned back home. He took Leo's hand and planted a small kiss on his cheek "Don't worry, sehr geehrter. We'll see each other in month back home."

Leo smiled at the thought, he kissed Klaus' lips. "I know but it's unfair you have to leave early." he playfully whined.

Klaus replied with laughter. "Ich liebe dich, Leo."

With one last kiss exchanged with their lips, the family waved farewell as Klaus went off to board his plane back home.

Waiting for the plane to take off, Klaus sighed as he stared out the window already missing his family.

But a smile appeared on his face knowing once this month is over he'll be able to see them again back in home.

Then his mind reflect about the case Steven had said over the phone.

_"A bloodbreed that blackmails men by seducing them?"_ he rested his hand on his chin _"What does she gained from it..."_

He felt a person tapped his shoulder turning around to see a woman with curly dirty brown hair, ocean green eyes with lips painted in rub red lipstick, wearing a pale blue sundress dress with white short heels.

"Excuse me sir, but do you mind telling me which plane this is?" She asked in an innocent angelic voice.

"You're on the plane heading to Hellsalem’s lot, United States." He replied, making sure his golden ring was visible to be seen.

The woman's face turned to relief, she was about to go to her seat when a flight attendant told her to sit down immentily.

The woman turned back to Klaus "Is it okay if I sit here?"

Being the gentleman he is, Klaus nodded. "Sure, I don't mind."

She smiled with joy. "Thank you so much..um?"

"Klaus," He replied as he introduced himself, "Klaus Von Reinherz."

"Well, thank you Klaus," The woman smiled as she extended her hand to shake his. "I'm Ella Goodbird, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Out of being polite, Klaus shook her hand not knowing that he had dug his own grave.


	4. The Unwanted guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive!!  
Sorry if I haven't post sooner but that doesn't mean I gave up on the story
> 
> Cuz ladies and gentlemen! Everything is about to go down!

Once the plane landed in the airport, Steven spotted Klaus but he wasn't alone.

Walking next to him was a woman, he gave Ella a suspicious stare even though Klaus explained that he was just helping her with her luggage.

As they walked out, Ella had her hands wrapped around Klaus arm.

Steven watched as Klaus politely asked her to remove her hands from his arm. "Sorry, but this is the first time coming here and I'm bit nervous about this new environment." she explained with a small smile, and pulled away slowly. "I'm sorry."

"It alright." Klaus sighed as he carefully made some space between them. "My husband, when he came for the first time felt the same way."

"Husband? Oh, your married then." Ella hummed in interest, she waved her hands in front of her with embarrassment "Not that there's anything wrong with that! I mean love is love!"

Klaus chuckled. "Its true, your allowed to love someone who you truly care about."

Ella turned to Steven who was walking next to her. "What about you? Are you married as well?"

Both men gave her a confused glance. _"Why would she ask him that?"_

Steven showed her his sliver ban on his hand. "Yes, and I have a daughter as well." he wasn't liking this woman already.

Once outside she waved them goodbye, but she quickly shouted. "Wait!"

They turned around, it was clear she looked trouble "...Um...do you guys know where I can get a hotel?" Ella mumbled.

"You can ride with us, there's a hotel not far from Dianne's dinner." Klaus offered with a smile as a car pulled up in front of them.

"Really?" Ella gasped in relief as she hugged him.

"Oh thank you so much!" With that, they entered the car.

The old butler gave a confuse look towards Steven. He explained everything to Gilbert as the drove towards the city.

They parked in front of the dinner, Ella step out the car as Gilbert handed her luggage. "Thank you again Klaus!" she smiled in relief.

Steven watched her give a wink towards Klaus.

He immediately shut the door in front of her, surprising the leader of Libra "Let's just get going," Steven sighed in annoyance, when Gilbert re-entered the car.

The rest of the ride to Libra was awkward, till they enter the building. "I can't believe you did something so stupid." Steven muttered under his breath as they step out of the elevator.

"Well I'm sure anyone will do the same thing." Klaus reassured as Steven handed the documents to him.

"Klaus." Steven said in dark seriousness tone as he stared at him. "Remember your a married man and a father no less."

Klaus blinked in confusion "I know that Steven, my love is towards my childrens and Leonardo only. Why the sudden topic my friend?"

Steven was silent for a moment until he responded. "Take my warning, if you ever see that woman don't allow her to get close to you."

With that, he walked over to his desk to take out the rest of the files.

Klaus let his friend's words sink in. _"He has a point, it also strange that'll she'd asked Steven if he was married....just who is the Ella Goodbrid?"_

His thoughts were interrupted when the office doors swung opened.

Coming in together were Zapp and Zed.

Only Zapp was holding a four year boy in his arms.

Never in million years would did anyone think they'll see Zapp with a son, also with long hair in a side ponytail.

"Sorry chief, but the dam woman drop the brat on me last minute." Zapp scoffed as he place the baby on couch and handing him a bottle.

Zed sighed "Thought you would change after having a kid, guess not."

At that moment K.K came in "I have to agree with you Zed, I do feel bad for Marcus for having him as a father." K.K. sighed as she polished her gun.

Zapp wipe his head. "You are lucky that my kid is here!"

K.K. face Steven "Since we're all here scar face, mind filling us in on the case?"

Steven nodded, then proceeded to tell the team what he covered, and all about the succubus actions.

When Steven showed the others the documents they were so surprised because of just how weird that it had so little information on it.

After the explanation was over Zapp decided to ask the first question. "Let me get this straight, there's a BloodBreed succubus on lose in this city just seducing random men into sleeping with her but then blackmail them in the end?"

“That pretty much sums it up, though we still don't know why she doing it...it makes no sense." Steven sighed placing down the papers on Klaus' desk.

K.K. decided to step in, “I don't if this may help but I heard something similar like this when I was talking with one of the mom's at school. I didn’t really pay too much attention to it at the time since I thought it was just a gossip.”

Steven asked, "What did she say?"

"Well she said that principal was having an affair with someone in underground sex entrainment. When I asked her how did she know, she showed me an article about him." K.K pulled out her phone and showed the website to Steven.

_ **'Highschool principal Alex Daniel fired for participating in illegal actives tie with the underground mob.'** _

“Do you think it could be tie to the Bloodbreed?” Klaus asked.

This was when Chain decided to appear, and as usual perch herself on top of Zapp’s head. “I think it’s safe to say that it might because I heard it about from two women in a café but it involved a policeman instead."

Steven was getting very intrigued by this new turn of events "and are you sure it’s exactly involves the Bloodbreed?"

Chain hop off Zapp's head "Pretty sure, the police was blackmailed by the woman into exchanging valuable information from police files."

Steven clapped his hands together. “Okay, now I think this now an important and legit clue. However, we need to make sure that these rumors are somehow linked to the Bloodbreed."

He walked over to sit in his desk, took out some paper and began taking notes. "We need to gather as much of information as we can to make sure that these are true."

Steven and Klaus stayed behind to do some research on the succubus the rest went out to gather up any leads.

It around noon when Klaus got up from his desk to get some lunch.

He looked over to Steven "I'll be back soon, do you want me to get you something on my way back."

Steven shook his head "No thanks, Chain packet me lunch this morning." that said Klaus walked out to his and Leo's favorite diner.

He was imminently greeted when he walked in "Mr. Klaus!" a man with blond hair wearing a black apron and glasses smiled at him "It's good to see again!"

Klaus smiled, following him to his booth "You too Black, how are things going?" picking up the menu on the table.

"Good, I'm actually working here till summer before I go back home also Vivian needs some help around the diner." Black explained, he took out a notepad and pen.

Black clicks his pen "So what will be?"

Klaus put the menu down "I'll have a chicken sandwich and some tea." Black wrote down his order before taking the menu and leaving.

A few minutes pass when Black came out with his food.

Taking out his book, the older man began to enjoy his meal "Klaus is that you? he heard a familiar voice called out to him. 

Lifing the book off he looked up to see none other than Ella Goodbird standing next to his booth.

"It's only been hours and I find myself bumping into you again." she smiled taking a seat across from him.

Klaus returned the smiled "Nice seeing you too Ms.Goodbird did you manage to get around the city safely?"

The woman nodded "Yes, I must say its really hard for someone to get lost but I found it easy to get by."

"That's good to know Ms.Goodbird." taking a slip from his tea.

Ella looked away blushing "You can call me Ella, it makes me feel old when called me by my last name."

As they continued talking, Klaus didn't notice Black glaring at the woman suspiciously.

"Vivian I have a horrible feeling about that Goodbird..." he whispered towards the woman behind the counter.

She nodded "Same."

A beep of a watch got their attention as Klaus looked down "Sorry Ella but I have to go back to the office." getting up and taking his book he wave a goodbye "It was nice seeing you again."

Once he was out the door, did Black and Vivian turned their attention back to the woman.

Ella had a flushed face as she bit her lower lip while keeping her glaze out the window where Klaus passed by.

They'd watched her get up and leave the diner to the opposite side of where Klaus left.

Vivian threw the rage she using and snarled "What a snake! Did you see the way she was looking at Klaus?"

Black nodded "We should definitely keep an eye one her, she already giving me bad vibes."

* * *

"Aren't you gonna call Klaus?" Michella asked as she looked up from her book, sitting on the couch next to him.

"He's probably tired from the flight pulse Klaus might be working on the case right now." Leo reassured, not sure if he was trying to convince.

"Still," Michella huffed as she put her book down.

The sound of running footsteps coming towards them.

Pooping from the corner were Iris and Philip covered in mud.

Leo stood up from the couch "Philip! Iris! Why are you covered in mud?!"

On que Jim came dashing in, also covered in mud.

He was huffing from trying to catch up with the two little kids. "I can explain uncle!"

Taking a gallon of air Jim spoke "The kids were watering the flowers but the water hose rip, and...well...it made a few mud puddles in the front yard."

Leo sighed and picked up his muddy daughter then grab his son's hand. "Guess you and brother are getting a bubble bath."

As he ready the bath both children took off their clothes.

"Papa? Did dad called?" Philip asked getting in the tub to join in with his sister.

The young man shook his head "No sweetie, but we can call tomorrow. He might be busy today."

Philip lowered himself into the water, letting his father wash his hair while Iris played with the bubbles.

"May I reminded you Phil that when I was on the phone with your father, you literally run out the bathroom naked just to speak with him." Leo pointed out.

Philip face blushed "Papa!" making Iris laugh.

Leo chuckled at the memory, he still was recovering from the mini heart attack he got when Philip ran in the room all wet and nake.

After getting clean Leo told them to stay in the house for the rest of the day.

As the day passed, Leo kept having a chilly feeling that something wasn't right back home.

* * *

Klaus let some of the exhaustion seep out.

"I'm calling it a night Klaus."

Klaus looked up to see the doors, Steven was between the entry way with a suitcase and his suit jacket on the other hand.

"You should you too."

“I will after I finished this last paperwork." Klaus nodded. “You got your affairs in order?”

Steven nodded with a smile. “Yep and ahead of schedule. Oh, Gilbert wanted me to tell you that he'd had to go back to your family estate."

"What for?" Klaus asked.

"Just for meeting with the other servants, he said he'll returned back in three days." Steven reassured, he said his goodnight and left.

Another passed before Klaus finally closed his laptop.

Though he wanted to continue working, Klaus knew he needed rest "If Leo was here, he would scold me for not getting sleep." he chuckled.

That said, Klaus walked out the building to the city park.

When he worked this late, Klaus would take a midnight walk to help ease his stress before heading home.

However, when he reached the park, he saw Ella sitting on a bench underneath a tree crying.

The older man knew she was in distress.

He cautiously approached her with a concerned look on his face.

He could hear Ella's muffled cries and with little hesitation, he asked her, "Are you okay?"

The young woman rised her head, Ella's eyes were red and puffy with fresh tears.

She shook her head.

"No, I'm not fine at all." She sniffled a bit as she used her arm to wipe some tears. "I haven't been very honest with you Klaus, but I came here to live out my last day here on earth....I want to end it all."

Klaus' eyes widened when she had thought of taking her own life! "No life is worthless or worth taking away."

He handed her a tissue led them to the park's gates.

"Come with me, let's get you cleaned up." He helped her up on her feet as he their way out the park.

Klaus called for a taxi ahead of time when they reached the gates.

The whole ride both parties were quiet but Klaus could hear the poor woman sniffs.

Once they made to the mansion, Klaus hung his coat up and then led her to kitchen. He let Ella sit on one of the chairs of the small glass coffee table.

He went over to prepared some soothing tea that Gilbert made for them whenever one of them had a stressful day or couldn't sleep.

Klaus sat down at the other side after giving her a cup of warm tea as she took small sips while her tears slowly decreased.

Ella's cheeks were flushed in a light shade of red as she remained silent.

Then Klaus finally broke the awkward silence as he looked down at his teacup. "So...Do you want to talk about it?"

She bit her lower lip until she finally took a deep breath and explained the cause of her sudden distress. "It's my husband...you see we have married about a year ago and I'm already regretting my decision."

Ella looked away from him "I was forced to marry him as a partnership from our families so there is no way I can divorce him. He's been cheating on me, occasionally beating me, and mistreating me in any vile way he could think of."

Soon more tears began to fall "E-Earlier I called him, told him about ending it all....he laughed and said if you even have the guts."

Ella buried her face in her hands "That broke me! So I went to the park to take a last look at the world."

Klaus was speechless upon hearing the hell Ella has been through. All he could utter from the shock he was a, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Ella sadly smiled as she placed her hand on his hand. "I think I should head back to my hotel, thank you again Klaus."

Her eyes averted away from Klaus. "To repay you...w-would like to have tea with me one day?"

Klaus chuckled "That'll be nice Ella." he went over to phone and called a taxi again "There'll be a car waiting outside ready to take you back and don't worry I already paid."

He smiled "Excuse me, I'll be right back need to use restroom." leaving the young woman alone in the kitchen.

Ella saw Klaus' phone vibrate on the counter, a name pop up along with a photo of a man with messy brown hair and two kids smiling at the camera.

The woman stared blankly at the phone, picking it up she press ignore and delete the call.

"A family man, hm?" Ella whispered setting down the phone, she licked her lips "...interesting."

Hearing the footsteps Ella closed the kitchen door and stood outside. Walking down the stairway was Klaus "Your taxi arrived, I'll escort you out." leading her towards the front the door.

Ella smiled as Klaus help her into the car "Thank you again, I wish my husband is was a gentleman like you."

That had gotten Klaus to cock his eyebrow in confusion. "Um...Thank you." he waved her goodbye as the taxi drove off.

Walking back to the mansion, Klaus rub his chin _"Weird I could've swore that her eyes were green not yellow..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update : I'm still working on the 'How it came to be' next chapter  
Sorry if it's taking long


	5. Don't say No

Over the next few days Libra underwent a series of investigations into the connections rumors and the articles.

Chain and Zed went to anyone who was victim towards the succubus, they did managed to find one of victims only to find out he was dead, leading them back to square one.

K.K. and Zapp went around to the underground groups and ask them if they noticed anything strange.

All of the stories were almost the same.

The mysteries woman will appeared for a moment and vanish without a word.

Klaus and Steven went to the police station to do a briefing of what they’ve found out so far.

Needless to say Detective Law wasn’t too happy that he was given this information after Libra did their investigation further into this case.

Both men got and earful about, how they should let the PROPER authorities handle the case.

"Your police chief should have told you that he personally requested us to look into this case alongside you and your team.” Klaus was quick to remind him.

The man waved his hand up and down. “Ya, ya I know, but I figured that because you were also getting nothing dead ends that you have given up by now."

Klaus frowned at that. “Libra is never one to give up or run away.”

Detective Law, was once again amazed how brutally stubborn and headstrong he can be despite being such a gentleman.

He was about to apologize for his rudeness when they heard screaming and yelling outside his office.

Together they ran out the door, the scene in front of them was chaotic.

About three officers were holding down a man who trying to break free, all while a female officer was calming down a sobbing woman.

Klaus recognized the woman "Ella?"

Hearing her name, Ella shot up and ran towards them.

"Klaus!" only to stop when she saw Steven and the detective standing next to him.

The men stood in shock when they eyes laid upon Ella's face.

She had a bruise on her cheek and small cut on her forehead, her eyes were red and puffy like last Klaus saw her only worse.

Steven was so not happy to see her again, but he couldn't denial to feel sorry "What happen to you Ms.Goodbird?"

The small lady started to cry again, the female officer returned to her side "We got a call from Ms.Goodbird, that a man was harassing her and she manage to flee from him. It took us a hour till we found him near a shopping store, he tried to run but we conor him."

The woman usher Ella to her office, Steven frowned "Thank you for your time detective but we have to leave now."

Klaus was kind of surprised, Steven would usually stay longer to discuss the case but he followed his friend out towards the waiting car.

They did talk the way back to Libra's office, but it was until they went inside.

Steven looked at Klaus with intense focus "Whatever happen to you calling her Ms.Goodbird to her first name Ella?"

Klaus knew were he was going with this "Steven...you've out of all people should know that I'm not the kind of man."

Crossing his arms, Steven sighed "I'm sorry Klaus but, I just have a weird feeling about that woman...I didn't mean to jump you like that."

The chief then smiled softly. "Its alright my friend, don't worry nothing is going between me and that woman."

He watched Klaus leave with Gilbert following, Steven slump onto the sofa _"I sure hope your right Klaus."_

* * *

Philip and Iris laughed as they chased each other around the backyard while Jim set up some snacks on the table.

Leo watched his children out from the kitchen window, he watched helplessly then looked towards his sister. "Klaus hasn't called in a while and I'm honestly thinking of going back to see if everything okay."

"I'm sure everything is fine, after all it Klaus we're talking about. He handle themselves, trust him Leo." Michella reassured.

She took his hand "Come on mom and dad need help cooking dinner at their house." with that they quickly walked out.

Their mother greeted them when she saw Leo and Michella walked in through the back door. "Glad your both are here, now Leo come help me chop up these carrots and Michella go help your father."

Once Michella was out of earshot did Olivia turned to her son "Leo, honey, what's wrong you've been looking down ever since Klaus left."

Leo sighed and proceed to tell her everything, his mother didn't say anything till he was finished.

"And now I'm starting to think if we should go back home, I know he busy but he always has time to call us once and while when he can." Leo said.

Olivia patted his cheek "Oh my sweet boy, you know Klaus loves you very much and you do too. I suggest you remember that love you have for each other and throw those negative thoughts." she smiled.

Leo laughed, his mother always knew how to cheer up him and Michella.

"Hey mom---" he stop when he heard the sound of his phone ringing, Leo smiled happily when he saw the caller ID.

He immediately answered "Klaus!" Olivia couldn't help but chuckled at her son's antic.

_'Leo, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner but work has been taking my time.'_

The buttered sighed "Its alright, just the fact that you called is enough...but Klaus...could I share a fraction of your time?"

On the other side of phone, Leo could hear paper ruffling '_Is something the matter Leo?'_

Leo looked towards his mother, she nodded her head "Can you talk to Steven and maybe convicted him if you can spend the weekend with us...just the weekend?"

He heard a heavy sigh _'I'm sorry Leo but you know I can't, this case has us in a loop and it would lead to dead ends or back to the beginning.'_

Leo clutch his hand into a fist "B-but Klau--" but stop min sentence.

_'Leo?'_

Taking the phone away, he breath in and place the phone back towards his ear "It's nothing Klaus...just wanted to say please be careful and that we love you."

_'I love you too Leo, sorry I need to get to work. Tell the kids I send them my love.'_

_Click._

Leo stared at his phone, he understood the position his husband held but....this was out of character.

"Why can't he look around and see its enough?" Olivia walked over and hugged him.

They didn't see Michella standing around the corner, who was listened in on the whole conversation.

She turned to the family photo hanged up on the living room wall, looking only at Klaus' face.

Glaring at it, Michella entered the kitchen to comfort her brother. _"Klaus, what's going with you?"_

* * *

Klaus let out frustrated sighed, a whole two weeks had gone by and they were still not close in finding the succubus.

He got up from his desk and began to pack up for the day but Gilbert stop him "I handle this young master, why don't you go and take a walk? It'll do you some good."

Klaus smiled "Thank you Gilbert." He bid teammates farewell and walked out to see it was already nighttime. _"How time fly by when one is busy."_

After walking a few blocks Klaus felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he saw Ella standing behind him.

"Klaus, its good to see you again." she smiled happily.

The red hair man nodded "You as well Ella, sorry but my work has been occupying for the pass few days."

Ella waved her hand "Its no problem, though I wish to repay with having tea with you...if your not busy?"

Klaus rub his chin for a moment "Tea sounds nice, where that?"

Ella smiled, but her eyes stared hungrily at Klaus, who did not notice it.

She grab his arm and began leading him towards the opposite of the street and walked till they reach a tall red building.

Together they walked in, took the elevator to six floor "It's nice to be able to talk to someone...its hard to make friends here." Ella commented as they stood outside her hotel room door.

"You are really lucky to have found someone to love and share a life with." she lightly giggled.

Klaus chuckled "Thanks, but I feel like something is going on between us. You see we talked a few days ago and when I call him...he sounds disappointed or hurt and I don't know why?"

He just calmed that frustration by reminding himself that as long as he had Leo by his side then everything is fine._ "I just wish he could tell me what's bothering him."_

Ella bit her lower lip as she slowly opened the door of her room.

"I can only imagine how tiring it must be, to not know what's wrong." She whispered hungrily.

Feeling some sort of awkwardness rising, Klaus decided that it was best for him to leave as he waved his hand farewell to her. "Sorry Ella, something has come up and I have to go."

However, before he could even walk two steps away, Ella fiercely grabbed his arm as she hauled him inside her hotel room while shutting the door lock.

The room was dark as Klaus felt himself being pushed down to a bed as the lights dimmed in the room, allowing some of the dark to disappear.

His mind was racing with a bunch of thoughts jumping in his brain as he looked up to see her face totally red as she slowly stripped herself from her dress to show off her clean bare shoulders.

"What are you doing!?" Klaus demanded, his face suddenly turning red as he felt a rush of heat engulf his head!

Ella approached him, she was in nothing but in her lace black lingerie clothes.

Her hand cupped his chin as she rose his head to look up at her chest, her index finger lightly tapping his lips.

"I'm simply repaying you for your kindness to me, stay Klaus and allow me to satisfy you." She purred, her yellow eyes shimmering with an enchanting flare.

Klaus pushed her off him, his eyes narrowed "Your the succubus!" he quickly took out his cross knuckle dusters.

Only when turn back he was face to face with Leonardo.

The young man slowly walked towards him, but Klaus took a step behind till his back met the wall.

"You know you can't resist me Klaus~" her voice mimicking Leo's.

Again Ella grad his arm and threw him onto the bed.

Klaus watch as the Leo/Ella sat on his lap.

_"No! This isn't Leo!"_ his thoughts screamed, but they went unnoticed when his eyes met glowing blues.

"Come on dear." Ella/Leo whispered her hand traveled down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You miss me and you want me~" she leaned forward as her lips kissed his left ear.

She whispered "Don't worry your husband will never find out. So please be all mine tonight, Klaus~."

Without another word, her lips latched onto Klaus' lips as she pushed lower onto the bed.

Klaus tried to release himself from her hold, but the deeper the kiss, the sweeter the aroma of her perfume, and the more words she enchanted him with...

He did not say_** "No"** _to it.


	6. Treachery

Michella continued to watch her brother who was in the kitchen make tea for them.

Leo had been quite for the pass two days and it'd started to worry her.

After the call with Klaus, Michella told him it was fine for them to go home but her stubborn brother refused.

She even pointed out the obvious that something was off about Klaus, he told her he's just busy and not getting enough rest.

Michella did end up telling her husband about the whole intents, and he agreed that this was a bit out of character for a man like Klaus.

So today she going to have strict talk with Leo about Klaus, but she started having second thoughts.

Leo looked at Michella, seeing a small hint of worry and suddenly noticing that throughout their entire conversation.

"Michella," He began, earning her attention. "Are you okay? You seem distracted today."

Michella took a deep breath before she finally opened up her inner concern in a whisper, "Leonardo, you know I care for very much but I no longer hold in my concerns."

She look directly into Leo's eyes. "It's about Klaus."

Leo slam his mug on the coffee table. "I thought we made it clear, that we let the subject go Michella."

She shot up from the couch. "You and I know that he's acting very suspicious."

Leo lower his head, letting his bangs to cover his eyes then walked off.

Michella follow. "First Klaus doesn't call you for weeks, and he doesn't answer no matter how many times you and I called."

Leo fasten his paces, but Michella won't let this go. "And I can tell that your worried. But whenever Klaus called back, the conversation doesn't sound like his usual self."

"He gives us excuse after excuse, Leo!" she shouted as she block the master room door with her body.

Leo turned his head away.

"Please brother, I'm only point this out to you because I don't want to see you get hurt in the end." Michella plead.

Leo gently pull Michella away from the door and entered the room without another word.

Michella sighted in defeat, she look at the door and shook her head. "Guess I have no other choice." walking back down to the living room, she picked up the house phone. _"I'll just have to ask Steven to keep an eye on Klaus."_

While she was talking with Steven.

Leo was arguing with himself as he walked back and forth in his room.

"Klaus is just busy with the case, that's all." he whimpered, trying to hold on to the positive side.

_ **"What if he's tired of you?"** _

Leo shook his head. "No! Klaus loves me! He loves Iris and Phil!"

The inner voice chuckled. **_"If he does love you, then why hasn't he solved the case?"_**

Leo froze.

**_"Not mention he practically abandon Iris and Phil!"_** it darkly laughed.

His body began to shake, tears began to form in his eyes.

"N-no Klaus...he..." Leo sat himself down on the bed.

The voice continued to laugh. **_"But he did. Didn't he?"_**

Leo buried his weeping his eye's into his hands. "H-he...I-I..."

_**"Nothing to say back, hm? Don't be surprised when you go back and he's with someone else."** _the echoed before finally leaving Leo, alone in his own thoughts.

* * *

Steven did noticed that Klaus has been very...distanced.

For starters, Steven had to call him out twice just to get his attention.

Then Klaus will leave the office and come back looking distressed.

Finally when Klaus saw the photo of Leo and the kids sitting on his desk, he'll quickly turned away from it.

Steven wasn't the only one who noticed Klaus strange behavior, K.K pointed it out to him and so did Zed.

Klaus would just tell them he was tired and was trying to catch up on his sleeping.

However, like Michella told him, Steven was also getting suspicious with the excuses, especially at the empty threat K.K. used when she told Klaus to stop overworking himself.

Usually, when K.K. would say that, she'll would offer some tea or anything that will help relaxed.

"Thank you for your concern K.K. but I must get back to work." he politely declined.

That was the first time they heard Klaus declined an offer!

_"Michella is right, something going on with him..."_ Steven's eyes narrowed.

At that moment Chain appeared right next to him. "Klaus is acting strange, don't you think?"

Steven nodded. "It's rather unsettling, I've known him for year's...yet I can't point out what's going with him."

The young woman place a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for his behavior."

Maybe his wife is right, they have their hands full with case and it frustrating them with only having little leads.

But...

_"This shouldn't be affecting Klaus, we dealt with cases like these and solved them in matter of days. Yet this is taking weeks to solve!" _ Steven argued in his mind.

Picking up his briefcase he stood up and walked out with Chain following. "Chain and I are heading out early, we'll see you tomorrow Klaus." shutting the door behind them.

The moment the door close, Klaus let out a breath of relief and began packing up. "I'll go and get the car ready for you master Klaus."

He didn't say anything, nor when they drove back home.

Gilbert watched as his master walk miserably up the stairs. "Gilbert please don't make dinner tonight, I'm feeling a bit unwell at the moment."

The old butler nodded, watching him from behind as the tall redheaded man walked into his room.

With no clue of the storm going through Klaus' mind.

"How did I fall for succubus charm?" Klaus asked himself as he stepped into his home.

He reached into his pocket and pressed the center button to see a ten missed calls from Leo.

It's been a whole week, and he was scared to call Leo back for many reason.

Taking a deep breath, Klaus hit the call button as he waited anxiously for Leo to pick up which didn't take long.

_'Klaus!'_

He could hear the sounds of a door closing.

_'You had me worry sick, Steven has been telling me that you've been rather distanced lately.'_ he could hear the pain in Leo's voice.

Before Klaus could respond, Leo continued_ 'Klaus...is something going on with you?'_

He stayed silent.

_'Klaus,'_ Leo's voice came in again but gentle._ 'I know you want to solve this case but you can't overdo it. I don't want you to overwork yourself.'_

"You don't have to worry, I promise I won't strain myself." Klaus answered quietly.

_'Alright,'_ Leo sighed in amusement Klaus' response.

There was a long pause on the other line. "Leo?"

He could a small sighed _'It's nothing Klaus, just get some rest and...please take care for yourself.'_

Klaus place a hand over his forehead "I will, goodnight love." that said he hung up without another word.

A weight of guilt took over him "What I am gonna do?" he whispered.

"That's easy! Don't tell anyone!"

Klaus eyes shot up as he turn around, he was face to face with Ella.

"What are you doing here? How did you get into my bedroom?" watching her closely as she moved around the room.

She laughed in a amusement "I'm succubus, I come and go as I pleas." Ella forcibly push Klaus onto the bed "As for first question, I just want to have some more fun."

Klaus watched as she shape shifted into Leo again, but this time Ella/Leo slowly began removing both their clothes one by one till they were in their underwear.

Leo slowly slip his hand in between the pink lace panty and threw it across the room, he wrap his legs around Klaus waist.

Again Klaus found himself at the mercy in her hands as she began to kiss him and letting her pleas him the whole night.

When morning came, the guilt weight twice as much than last night. _"What the hell am I doing?"_ Klaus thought to himself in anger.

Staring at the mirror that reflected his horrified face.

His eyes looked down at his hand where the golden ring on his finger. _"What has gone over me?! Why didn't I say no the first night?"_

He doesn't want to lose his family!

Klaus knew he had to stop with this affair, the sooner the better!

That was when his phone rang as he reached for it, he hope it was Steven, his good friend might help put a stop to this.

But the caller was an unknown number as he pressed the answer button in confusion. "Hello?"

"Are you Klaus Von Reinherz?" A deep Russian accent voice asked from the other line.

"Yes," Klaus answered with hesitation.

"You are the youngest of the Von Reinherz family, who by the way are famous hunters. Not to mention your are married to Leonardo Watch, and have two wonderful children might I add." he laughed.

Klaus voice snarled "Just how d---!"

"And being a Von Reinherz you can get away with anything scandalous." The cheery voice of man then dropped to a deadbeat of seriousness.

"The named is Kazimir Goodbrid, that was my backstabbing, and whore of a wife who you decided to f-"

Klaus' world went silent the moment he heard this...

This situation had just gone from bad to out of control within one phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been pretty busy with school, but like I said before I ain't giving up on this...cuz the drama is just getting stared!


	7. From Bad to Worst

Kazimir chuckled.

"I would save your excuses Reinherz, let's discuss the matter at my place over a nice cup of tea." He suggested, his laughter still continuing.

"I'll send you the address, Ella is here with me since she was so decent enough to tell me about this affair." he laughed.

When Klaus did not say a single word, Kazimir took the silence as an answer of yes. "I'll see in a half hour then, better make sure no one follows you" And just like that, the other line went silent as Klaus sat on the edge of his bed in shock.

He knew he messed up big time now!

He had no idea what was going to happen but the shock and fear soon boiled into anger.

The only reason why he was now in this position was because of Ella!

With that anger in motion, he got up, grabbed his jacket as he made sure no one was around to see him until he stormed his way out the room.

Thankfully Gilbert headed out earlier to do some busy work so Klaus didn't worry about walking into him anytime soon.

He called a cab, and to the send address.

The moment he arrived, Klaus storm his way into the hotel.

Everyone around could feel murderers aura coming from him as he way to the elevator.

Reaching the floor, Klaus knocked on the front door of the hotel room where Alexei and Ella were.

The door opened which revealed a man a few years older than Klaus, he had pale skin, blue eyes, brown short hair and a black suit as he solemnly welcomed him to come inside as he led Klaus to the table.

He sat on the round table in silence until Klaus finally broke the silence in anger

"What do you want Mr.Goodbird?" He then glared at Ella who rolled her eyes.

"Right to point, clever," Kazimir commented until he cleared his throat and pulled out a paper and he slid it to Klaus' direction.

He chuckled deeply. "You made a grave mistake in deciding to betray your husband and sleep with my wife especially when she is the wanted succubus. I should reported this to the newspaper and maybe meddle with your family-"

_**"YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!"** _Klaus shouted as he slammed his hand on the table as he stood up from his chair. "I will **_NOT_** stand for you to go and ruin my family life!"

"You're a very rich man Klaus," Kazimir continued, ignoring ever word Klaus has said. "You will pay me a very good amount for every night you sleep with my wife and you'll accompany her in bed whenever she wants to. I'll keep my mouth shut but if you fail to make a payment, I'm not only going to ruin your family reputation but your marriage as well." He pointed down at the paper that he had on the table.

"It's really your choice Reinherz, you can take the easy way out...Or you allow me to tell the whole world what you've done and risk losing your family."

"And what would happen if I was the one who confessed?" Klaus asked as he read the paper.

"Then it's your own grave," Kazimir answered as he held a pen up. "But do you really want your husband to find out that he married a man who went against his words? I heard Leonardo is...how do you say?"

A wicket smirked place on his face. "Delicate."

Klaus stared down at the paper when he sat back down, he completely forgot how emotional Leonardo could be.

How would Leonardo handle this?

"So Klaus Von Reinherz, what will it be?" Kazimir placed the pen next to the paper.

Klaus gulped, his hand was trembling but he managed to muster enough strength and courage to sign the paper. _"Nobody needs to know."_

The moment he finished signing, Kazimir and Ella signed it as he passed it back to Klaus. "Just so you have a good reminder of our deal."

Klaus didn't turned around as he walked out the door.

Stepping into the elevator, Klaus lend his back to the wall and replay the whole conversation in his head.

He had no choice right now, he had to agree to their terms. _"Leo...I'm so sorry..."_

* * *

"I hate to say this but Michella your right," Steven sighed into the phone as he walked back home from the office.

"We've been keeping a close eye on him ever since the you called me, and it starting to bother me that he won't tell any of us what's going on." Steven sighed.

Earlier, Zapp and K.K. said they'd spotted Klaus walking the opposite way from his house.

They followed him into a hotel but didn't move in closer to listen without risking getting caught so they remained in their spot until the elevator's door opened.

Step out with him was a Russian man next to Klaus. "It's a pleasure doing business with you, I can ensure that yours and your family will be fine."

It took all their willpower not to leave their spots to confront the man as they remained in their spots only to finally see Klaus stomp out of the building with a face full of anger and regret as he walked away with his hands in a tight fist ready to punch something.

"What kind of business do you think Klaus and that man are doing that involves him and my brother?" Michella asked cautiously, hoping that Steven wasn't thinking about the same theory she was. "You don't suppose that he's..."

"Michella let's not jump into crazy conclusions as to what was going on." Steven replied in a whisper so no one would hear.

This led to bitter silence as Steven entered home until he heard Michella gasp out loud in realization.

"I just remembered!"

"What is it?" Steven asked with concern.

Michella took a deep breath until. "Leo and the kids are going to head back home tomorrow. He thinks it might help Klaus feel a bit better if their there with him."

Steven took off his tie and sat down. "Have you told Klaus?"

There was a heave sighed on the other side. "No, Leo said he wants it to be surprise when they come in the office tomorrow in the morning."

Steven chuckled. "I think it's wonderful idea, and don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Michella giggled before saying goodbye and hanging up.

At that moment Chain walked in with Hana tagging behind, but he noticed that something was off about her.

Steven send their daughter to her room.

They both sat down together in the kitchen table. "Dear, what's the matter?"

Chain sighed, reached into her a bag and pulled out a photo.

Steven inspected the photo, in the picture showed Klaus walking with a woman next to him.

A woman Steven warned about.

"Do you know who that woman is?" Chain asked, sadly Steven nodded.

"Ella Goddbird, is her name." Chris whispered the last name with venom as he was in deep thought. "Where did get this photo?"

"Black took it when he was heading to work." she growled, facing away from the photo like it was thread.

Steven rub his chin, he was confuse didn't this woman say she was 'visiting'?

He turned back to the photo. _"One's thing for sure,"_ Steven concluded as he got up and picket up his suite jacket.

"I'm definitely going to have to confront Klaus about this issue." Steven said, looking at Chain with worry.

* * *

The flight back to New York was an unpleasant one.

Why you ask?

Leonardo was a bit antsy and nervous, he promise to go back at the end of the month but he chose for them to leave early.

He looked over to next to him where the kid sat near him.

Both were sound asleep, Leo sighed._ "I do hope Klaus isn't busy when we get home."_

He had an worried expression as he looked out the window. _"But why do I feel a uneasy?"_

The plane ride was dragging on longer than he expected and pretty soon he found himself falling asleep with his head leaning against the window.

It was two hours till they finally landed, Leo woke both his children and took down their luggage.

Outside the airport, he waved over a taxi then told the driver the address.

Again he felt that unsettling feeling when they'd step out of the car.

Leo shook it off._ "I shouldn't start to worry right now, it's not like anything happen while we were away."_

"Leo?!" a female voice called out, following the sound of his name, did he turn and spotted Chain and Steven step out of a car.

The young woman jump to embrace him. "What are doing here?"

Leo chuckled. "Isn't obvious? I came back to help with the investigation, also the kids desperately want to see their father."

Steven point to the building. "How about you go in first and greet him? Chain and I will take the kids to get a snack."

Leo nodded handing over Iris and Philip to them, before walking in the tower building into the elevator.

When he entered the office, the first thing he did was (of course) look for Klaus.

He saw a door opening by his husband desk.

"Klaus!" Leo happily laughed as he suddenly pounced, flinging his arms around Klaus’ waist with the full weight of his body behind the hug.

Leo stared up hoping to see Klaus warm smile he knew...but his heart stop.

The second Klaus’ eyes fell upon him, he looked horrified, and dropped the teacup.

The young man quickly pulled away in disbelief. _"What...is he....Klaus?"_ Leo though clutching his hand on his chest.

Klaus didn't look away, all he can feel is the horrified panic going through his mind. _"Leonardo..."_

He heard the sound of his pounding heart in his head, realizing Klaus has been staring too long at Leo, he cleared his throat. "Leo...I-I thought you'll be returning next week on Friday?"

The small Libra member took a few steps back. "I thought it'll make you feel a bit better if we were here.” Leo quipped, his voice strained with discomfort. "I mean you barely call us..."

Leo's words tore Klaus’ soul apart, just as he was to open his mouth the double front doors flung open.

Again Klaus was once more in a hugging embrace. "Father!"

Philip stared up at his dad but just like Leo, he was confuse why his father looked distraught.

He turn towards his other dad, Leo had his eyes avoided Klaus.

Leo walked over and place one hand on each of his children shoulders, he gently pulled them away. "Let's leave him be and returned to the house to unpack."

Iris felt confuse, usually they will leave home together. "What about father?"

Stopping half-way in the room, Leo whispered in a icy cold voice tone. "Iris, let's not bother your father, after all he's much too **_busy_** right now."

The entire office went silent, Chain appeared on top of Zapp's face as Leo walked out the office.

Everyone turned to Klaus, who was stone frozen.

Chain broke the silence. "Okay, just what happen there?" she asked as she finally got off of Zapp's face.

Klaus sighed, and in concise sentences, he explained the situation to everyone.

The others listened quietly to Klaus’ words until he was finished.

“I mean this case has us in a loop." Klaus said, irritation in his quiet voice.

"But Leo during our calls, he wants to tell something but loses his confidence within a second.” Klaus remembered.

“Maybe it’s a pride thing?” Steven tried. “You know he’s so humble and yet so proud at the same time.”

“Quite the conundrum.” Agreed Klaus. “You see the predicament we’re in.”

"This is quite normal between a marry couple." Chain muttered, swirling the rest of her tea in her cup.

Klaus pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I fear my neglect has only caused Leo to distance himself from me.” He admitted.

“Bullshit.”

The curse made Klaus look up at Zapp, who was frowning.

“Pardon?” He asked, surprised at the reaction.

"Chief, this is Leo were talking about! He’s a pretty fragile guy! So of course he'll act that way towards you!" Zapp said.

K.K sighed. "He's right, just talk it over with him and fest up why you've been busy."

Klaus lowered his eyes. _"I wish it was that easy..."_ he got up and pack up the files. "You can all head home, we're done for today."

Gilbert followed Klaus out the door leaving the five members behind.

Zed sat up straight suddenly. "Steven didn't you say we were going to confront Klaus about the photo Black took?"

"I am but not right, and you can see why." Steven stated.

"Steven," K.K responded as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know you're worried about your friend and frustrated with everything that has occurred but we can't assume that Klaus is doing something horrible without the right evidence. Klaus is a respectful man and he doesn't seem like the kind to wander like that. "

"I really hope your right K.K." Zapp sighed.

"But for now, we need to make sure Leo doesn't assume the worst for now." K.K. continued as she looked down with concern.

Zed sighed. "God knows Leo will need our support for whatever might happen. But if I have to be honest, I really hope Klaus isn't doing something that could break everything that was made."

Steven sighed. _"Just hope this isn't as big as we think it is."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yea that happen.  
See you the next chapter ^_^


	8. Uneasiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with a new chapter hope you like it!

Leo knew he shouldn't have reacted like that back in the office, especially since Iris and Philip were in the room but he couldn't help himself!  
  
Sure Klaus is important and respectable man, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't ignore his own family!  
  
And Leo had begged Klaus to not overwork himself. _"Can't he just see how worry I am right now?"_  
  
He then recall the dreadful face Klaus gave him. Leo rub his forehead and started unpacking his luggage to at least keep himself distracted, while he tried to calmly tell himself that Klaus loved him.  
  
Leo looked down at his gold ring as he sparkled in the light. "I'm acting childish...when he comes home I'll apologize." he whispered, playing with his ring.  
  
So he waited....  
  
And waited...  
  
Leo kept waiting till around dinner, he had send the kids to their room while he stay in the dining room.  
  
His anger was slowly coming back. _"What's taking him so long?"_  
  
After a minute, he heard footsteps.  
  
Gentle, slow, quiet footsteps outside the room.  
  
Leo bolted up from the chair when the door opened but before he could open his mouth, his face was met with a large bouquet of roses.  
  
The only thing that came out was a confusing "Huh?"  
  
Peeking from behind the flowers was Klaus staring at him with guilt. The giant man stood in front of the brunet, still holding the bouquet. "Leonardo please forgive me for how I acted back in the office and coming home late."  
  
Klaus can tell that Leo was baffled but curious so he continued. "I was just...shock that you came back earlier than I thought."  
  
Standing back up, Klaus brush his hand against the small man's cheek. "I stop by the flower shop to get you these as an apology gift."  
  
Leo took the roses and sniffed them, he couldn’t help but giggled. "Okay big guy," he place a kiss on his cheek "I forgive you."  
  
He then walked over to the kitchen. "I'll go and fix up your dinner, it won't take long."  
  
The first thing he did was place the roses in a vase, Leo blushed from sniffing the flower fragments.  
  
At least he knows Klaus's dearly loves him and always reassuring that they matter.  
  
Once Klaus finished eating, they walked to their bedroom but Leo was the only one who entered.  
  
He glance over his shoulder, Klaus stood frozen by the door. Leo walked up and pat his hand. "Klaus? What's wrong?"  
  
Klaus snap from whatever he was thinking. "Nothing, just tired Liebe." he passed by Leo "Let's just go to bed."  
  
This concerned Leo but he decided not to push it....for now.  
  
When they climb in, Klaus just fell asleep.  
  
Not saying goodnight or give Leo a kiss.  
  
Leo wanted to mention it but instead he just covered himself with the blanket and turned on his back.  
  
There was a small gap between them, it felt...cold. Leo shook his head. _"There's nothing wrong, Klaus is just exhausted and he needs to relax."_ Leo thought.  
  
With that in mind he drift off to sleep.  
  
Not knowing Klaus was still awake, he glace over to Leo who was happily asleep.  
  
Slowly rising from the bed, Klaus brush his hair back in frustration.  
  
Right after he left the office, Klaus got a message from Ella. She request him to come to the hotel and have a little 'fun' before going back home.  
  
Having no choice Klaus had asked Gilbert to drop him off at the park and send him to the flower shop to pick up the bouquet of roses he order.  
  
The loyal butler did as he was told, and so did Klaus.  
  
After an hour with Ella, did he returned back to the park where Gilbert was waiting.  
  
"Why am I doing this to them?" he snarled.  
  
_It's really your choice Reinherz, you can take the easy way out...Or you allow me to tell the whole world what you've done and risk losing your family._  
  
Klaus growled mentally. _"I have to find away out of this!"_

Again he turned over to Leo. _"And fast..."_  
  


* * *

  
Leo stirred around the bed, he reached on the other side trying to find Klaus only to come into contact with cool sheets.  
  
This made him sit up, then scan the room till his eyes landed on a note on the night table.  
  
It was from Klaus.  
  
_Leo, sorry I didn't wake you up but I wanted you to sleep in for a bit since you probably had jet lag. I'll wait for you in the office and fill you in on the case._  
_Love, Klaus._  
  
Leo sighed, but he was glad Klaus left note to reassure where he is.  
  
Getting up, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He got out of bed and went the bathroom in their room, it was a modernly Victorian.  
  
The water felt nice against his skin as he washed himself; it was so nice.  
  
Leo walking back to the bedroom in a robe and began to dress himself for the day.  
  
The first thing he did was greet the children, who were in the living room.  
  
Iris was on the floor having a tea party with her dolls, while Philip sat on a chair facing the window.  
  
Leo softly knock on the door grabbing their attention, Iris ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Yes papa!" Iris smiled letting go of her dad, Leo took a glance over to his son.  
  
Philip was staring out the window, he looked deep in thought.

It worried Leo, he felt Iris tugging on his pants.  
  
"Philip been like that since dad left for work and when I asked him if he was okay, he said he was fine." she mumbled a in low, soft voice that only Leo would hear.  
  
The brown hair man gentle patted her head. "Don't worry Iris, I'll go and talk to him. In the mean time why don't you go play upstairs." Leo said with a smile and Iris beamed as she walked out the room with her dolls, leaving the two alone.  
  
"Philip," the boy peek behind him, his eyes widen when he saw Leo standing in the middle of room.  
  
Leo sighed _"He didn't hear me coming in..."_ he sat down on the sofa and pat the empty space next to him.  
  
Philip jump down from the chair and sat where his papa was. "Philip? What’s wrong?” Leo smiled fondly.  
  
The little boy opened but closed his mouth. “Philip?” Leo's voice.  
  
“It's nothing, papa.” He said, throwing a smile into his voice, though the young man only shook his head.  
  
“Son, please, don’t lie to me.”  
  
Hearing Leo's strict and caring tone, Philip average his eyes away from him.  
  
Leo sighed. “It’s about your father? Isn't it?”  
  
Philip nodded slowly, when they'd left the office he couldn't stop thinking about the face Klaus gave to him and tension his parent were giving off in the room.  
  
Then there was this morning, he heard around four in morning footsteps going down the stairs. Philip step out his room to see Klaus leaving out the house in a rush, almost like he was late for something.  
  
Philip knew his dad didn't go to work till six, so where was he going?  
  
It's been in his head all morning.  
  
The boy took a deep breath and told his dad about what he saw this morning.  
  
When he finished, he could see the disturbing and concern stare from Leo.  
  
“Uh, papa? Did I say something wrong?” he nervously asked.  
  
Leo shook his head slowly and let out a heavy sigh. "No dear, your dad probably left early to pick up on his work. You know how your is father, a workaholic."  
  
Hearing that Philip let out a sigh of refile. "Yea, sounds right about him."  
  
Leo smiled then ruffle his hair. "Good hear, now lets go and get your sister. We going to the mall today then we're leaving to see Neji at the park."  
  
Philip took his hand. "Knowing him, he'd may had already forgot about us!" both laughed.  
  
Leo chuckled as they walked out the room together to get Iris ready so they can leave, it took a few minutes since Iris was trying to find her favorite doll.  
  
The young Libra member watched as his children play happily with his good friend but somewhere deep inside him, he was reflecting over what Philip told him and how Klaus was acting last night. _"I think it's time for me to get some answers."_  
  
Once it was almost five, Leo went and drop off the kids at William's apartment then left to the office.  
  
Just as Klaus promise, he filled in Leo with the case and he understood why it was taking long to solve it. What shocked him was that this woman quickly covered her tacks in an instant, but it was impossible for one person to do this. _"There must be someone else involved."_  
  
During this, Leo kept taking peeks over at Klaus desk what he didn't know was that Steven was noticing his mood.  
  
Not to mention that Steven was also watching Klaus, the man looked drained like he hasn't slept all night and his eyes were annoyed at something.  
  
"Klaus?" Leo formally calls out with the members of Libra currently in the room.  
  
Klaus stood up from his desk. "Yes, Leo?" The red haired man answered back curious, giving his full attention.  
  
Leo gave Steven his files and pointed to the door. "May I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
The whole room became still, to them it sounded like a command than a polite gesture.  
  
"Yes." Klaus replied back as he followed Leo to the elevator that headed to the roof.  
  
The other members watched as they ride the elevator up, till they no longer saw it. "Okay, what just happened!?" Zapp yelled out, eyeing the door that led to the elevator.  
  
"Well, it's like this." Steven announced sighing a bit as he answered the white haired man. "Leo caught up with Klaus strange behavior and he wants the truth."  
  
Chain appeared next to Steven, "And what's got you so angry?" she asked with a small frowned.  
  
Steven singed as he lead over his desk. "I want us to confront Klaus about how he's acting, but I think we should leave this to Leo. After all, Leo can easily get the truth out of him with just the right moves."  
  
"Hate to interrupt but this kind of situation is sounding like BS," Zapp sighed as all of them stared at him. "I've been in several relationships and as much as I hate to say this...But this sounds all too familiar to an affair kind of situation."  
  
"An affair?" K.K. gasped.  
  
Zed glared at the silver hair man. "That's the most craziest thing you ever said Zapp, Mr.Klaus would never cheat on Leonardo, they're married after all."  
  
"It was just a crazy suggestion," Zapp explained as his eyes narrowed, "Look the chief may have passed the test of earning the approval from Leo's family but remember what Michella said after they started dating...If Klaus ends up hurting Leo, then he'll have hell to deal with from their family."  
  
Zapp threw his hand dramatically. "Hell! Even the chief damn family told him the same thing, that's how much Leo means to them!"  
  
"They did make sure to drill that into his Klaus skull," Chain nodded as she looked over to the doors. "But I'm hoping that this situation doesn't involve any disgusting affair at all...For all our sakes."  
  
Meanwhile on the roof.  
  
Leo and Klaus stood silently side by side, the young man took a quick glimpses at his husband before asking. "Klaus, is something wrong?"  
  
The giant man waved his hand like he was shaking off the question. "Nothing is wrong, Leo."   
  
The small man wasn't happy with the answer.

_"Why won't he tell me what's on his mind?"_ Leo's thought, that when he noticed the hint of annoyances in Klaus' eyes.  
  
Leo across his arms. "Klaus I know that look in your face." guided him to a small bench on the wall.  
  
He place his small hand on the giants cheek. "Klaus....please tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
Klaus lower his head, he couldn't bear to see the distress plaster on his husband face but how can he explain the shame and awful truth?  
  
Gentle he lifted his head. "Leo, I...." he froze, Kazimir words came flashing back.  
  
_Do you really want your husband to find out that he married a man who went against his words?_  
  
Leo voice brought him back. "Klaus?" He asked puzzled by the giant's expression.  
  
"I-I wanted to say if you would like to go out tonight? You know just the two of us?" The man stuttered, turning his head to look the other way.   
  
Again the red haired man refuse to tell Leo what was on his mind, knowing he may not get one he drop it for good.  
  
Klaus made it clear he wanted to deal with this himself and Leo trusted him, but deep down Leo felt unsure about it.  
  
Nodding his head Leo agreed to the date maybe this might cheer them up and bit.  
  
Together they'd walked back to the elevator to go return to the office.  
  
The moment they step in did Steven texted Leo. _'So what happen?'_  
  
Leo smiled as he texted back. _'Nothing, but we're going out tonight! I think we just need some to ourselves, who knows this might help.'_  
  
Steven sighed and texted an a okay before going back to work.  
  
He maybe be right, they just need a night to themselves and it might just work out.  
  
The tired raven hair sighed. _"I sure hope it does."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let other know why I haven't upload in a long time, it because I'm work on two new stories and it's a bit hard trying to catch up but like before I'm still going to write this story till the end!
> 
> \- Ps stay safe out there everyone! ❤


	9. A Midnight Ball

Leo took one last look at himself.

He was wearing a white shirt with a blue tie under a dark grey waistcoat, and black pants with brown dress shoes.

Leo made sure to shower cause they were going to a ball, it was being held outside the city by a close friend of the family.

Glancing over at Klaus, he was wearing a white shirt with a black grey suit jacket and a dark red tie.

Klaus walked towards the bedroom door. "We should leave now, I don't want us to be stuck in traffic." Leo nodded as he followed.

The father watch with guilt as Leo gave both their children a kiss good night, before they headed out the door and into the car.

During the drive Leo couldn't help but stare at the red haired man through his eyelids. 

Even though they were married, Leo will still get flustered when Klaus took him out and it'll bring up some wonderful memories from their time dating.

Leo still had the letters Klaus written him, each one was beautiful than the other.

_"I'm starting to sound like a school girl!"_ laughing to himself.

Suddenly Leo felt Klaus hand on his, staring up his heart began to beat as Klaus place a kiss on his hand. "ich liebe dich, meine Liebe."

A blush spread across his face, during their time together Leo pick up on German and what they'd each mean.

Smiling Leo giggled, "ich auch."

Little did the burten know, that tonight will be one he'll never forget. 

* * *

"Klaus! Leo!"

Upon hearing their names, they spotted a man with grey hair and pink eyes waving over to them.

Both of them excuse themselves as they both walked towards the man, "It's great to see you again!" the man said as he hugged Leo and shook hands with Klaus.

Klaus nodded. "It's good to see you too Alex, how you've been?" Leo asked as he curled his hand around the Klaus arm.

Alex playfully sighed, "The same as always, having meetings with the family and discussing political with those dogs we call our government." he took a slip of his wine "but enough about me how are the little angles?"

Leo smiled. "Good, Philip has graduated from his violin class and Iris is thinking of taking piano lessons."

The old man chuckled. "Those two little children are certainly going to become a fine lady and gentleman!" he turned over to red hair man "Don't you think so Klaus?"

The man said nothing, Leo rised an eyebrow. "Klaus?"

Leo shook his husband out of the trans. "W-what is it?" puzzled by the sudden shake.

Alex cleared his throat. "Um, I was asking how are the children?"

"Oh, they're well." he answered taking a drink of his champagne, Alex stared at Leo baffled.

"Um, Klaus can you get me some water? I think I had enough to drink for today." he laughed while he rub his neck nervously.

Klaus nodded and walked off, leaving the both men alone.

"Okay Leonardo, what was that back there?" Alex asked pointing over where Klaus disappeared.

Leo ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, ever since we'd came he's been acting like that. I've tried asking what was wrong but he'll say its nothing and I hoped that tonight will help...." he glance over his shoulder and frowned "but I guess not."

Alex place a comforting hand on Leo. "Don't worry, we don't know how this night will end. I'm going to look for Klaus, he might be lost by now or he's helping someone." Leo laughed and let Alex go.

_"While he's at it, I think I'm going to find somewhere to si-"_ he suddenly bump into someone's chest but an arm caught Leo in time before he fell.

He stared at the man in front of him.

The man had pale skin, blue eyes, brown short hair and a dark grey suit "Excuse me are you alright?" he asked with a deep Russian accent voice.

Leo nodded. "Yes thank you...um..?"

The man chuckled as let go of his hand, "Kazimir Goodbrid, nice to met you." he smiled warming.

As Leo was about to introduce himself, a huge hand grabbed the small Libra member's shoulder. He jerked back before turning to be met by a huge figure's abdomen, _"Klaus?"_

His heart and body froze.

Klaus' emerald green eyes were glaring down at the man standing in front of them like lion ready to charge any minute. Leo only saw this look in the battlefield or when someone dare to threatened their children.

"Klaus! When did you get here?" Leo's voice breaks the horrible stare-off between the men.

He didn't say anything but pull Leo closer to him

"Who is your friend?" Klaus asks nicely, Leo knew he's was watching Kazimir with anything but a friendly attitude.

"I'm Kazimir Goodbrid," He smirked before continuing, "I was just introducing myself to this fine young man."'

Everyone can feel the deadly aura coming for the two men, and Leo could feel the grip on shoulder tighting a bit.

He need to calm down Klaus who starting to release his alpha instincts, it was scaring the others in the ballroom.

Klaus took a step forward and silently covering Leo with his own body. "I'm Klaus Von Reinherz, his husband and I'm afraid we must be going."

Leo could sense Klaus’ anger toward the man through their bond, as he lead them away from him.

The last thing Leo heard send a cold chill down his spine.

"It was nice to met you Leonardo."

He glance back only to find Karimir gone, how did this know his name?

Leo wanted to turned back and confront him, but they were already out the door and into their car.

While they'd sat inside Leo was trying to calm down his lover. “Klaus… Look at me.” Leo pleaded as he patted his cheek.

It didn’t give, so Leo decided to go with **'_that' _**approach.

“Alpha?”

Klaus reacted to that, his growling died down and his aura fainded away.

His eyes landed on the small Libra member. “I’m okay… Your mate is safe.” Leo spoke softly, determined to get a hold of Klaus primal instincts.

“Leo?” Klaus whispered.

“Just take a deep breath… for me…” Leo instructed, they'd stayed in the car till Klaus had calm down enough for them to drive off.

The moment they'd step into their home did Leo finally spoke.

"Klaus what happen back there? Do you know that man?" he asked, following him upstair to their bedroom.

The red hair didn't say anything till they both enter the room. "I have no idea what your talking about..."

Leo crossed his arms, he hated when Klaus tried to change the topic in their arguments.

It only made him angrier. "Hmm, let's see, how about you practily drag us out the manor? How you almost picked a fight in the middle of ballroom? Do you have any reasons why you acted like that?"

Klaus felt ashamed of himself. "Leonardo, I know you're mad, but-"

Leo wasn't done talking yet.

"Mad? No Klaus, I'm not mad." He seethed. "I don't even think there is a word for how _**angry**_ I am right now!"

Leo sat on the edge of the bed, trying to calm himself. "Ever since you left it's like you've change into a different person! You've became distant from everyone, including me!"

He wasn't yelling anymore.

He didn't even sound that mad.

Leo sounded distraught and upset. "I began questioning everything, to the point where I believe...." he turned away so Klaus wouldn't see him cry.

"Leo." Klaus said softly.

The brunette man's body tensed up when he spoke his name. "Just tell me one thing, Klaus." He turned to face him, looking both anxious and serious at the same time. "Do you even love me anymore?"

Panic began to rise in Klaus, he immediately sat next to Leo and took his hand. "Leonardo, I swear upon my life that the promises I made to you on our wedding are the ones I intend to keep, to protect you and love you till my dying breath."

Leo looked into his eyes.

There was no lie in them.

Klaus truly looked sorry for what he'd done.

He felt his tears begin to fade.

Leo place a hand on Klaus cheek and giving him a compassionate face. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Klaus blinked in confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

"I should have more faith in you and I need to stop doubted you." Leo smiled, placing a kiss on his head.

Klaus smiled slightly. "So you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me."

"I do." Klaus chuckled.

Leo smiled back. "Then I forgive you too."

That was it.

All was forgiven....but for how long?

Klaus ran those words in his head as he laid in bed holding his small sleepy husband close.

Right now everything was sweet and calming between them, and this was a small argument they'd had!

The red hair sighed, resting his chin on top of Leo's hair. Klaus ears picked the sound of his phone buzzing, he rolled over. 

His green eyes widen at the text on the screen.

For the first Kazimir wanted to see him, Klaus knew it was about tonight. He glanced over at Leo making sure he was asleep before putting on a trench coat and quietly walking out the house.

* * *

He arrived to the address Kazimir sent him, it was a tower building with at least forty floors. 

Klaus looked at the text, it read to meet at sixth floor and walk to office desk 567 B.

He walked in, the building was empty the only person there was a security guard who was passed out in the chair behind the desk.

Not wanting to get caught he took the stairs instead, it took him awhile but Klaus managed to get to the sixth floor.

Just like the lobby the small office hallways were empty and one light at the end, he guess that where Kazimir is.

Once he entered the room, there standing was Kazimir and to not to Klaus surprise, Ella was there sitting on top of the desk.

"Ah! I thought you won't show up," Kazimir began as sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"I had not choice." Klaus responded bitterly.

"Fair point," Kazimir chuckled as he took a sip from his cup before setting it back down. "Now, I might say for a man with class you sure do know how to put on a show."

Klaus gritted his teeth but remained calm. "I've thought we came to an agreement that you'll won't interfere with my family."

"I know but my wife called me, and she said that you were supposed to meet her tonight." Kazimir continued and then he smiled as he folded his hands. "So I tracked you down to remind you of our deal but then I got to meet Leonard!"

Klaus wanted to snap like before but once he does they'll be no stopping him from ripping both their throats out so for now he need to stay calm.

"At that moment I wanted to spill what you've been doing but I'm sure neither of us wants that, after all...." Kazimir while Ella covered her mouth to hold in her laughter. "What would Leonardo think of you if he learns that his lover has gone so low as to paying the husband of the succubus to ensure no one knows about this little affair."

Klaus faced away from them. "You seem to be letting me off so easily." he mumbled with an irritated tone.

"Seeing you like this is very entertaining Klaus Von Reinherz..." Kazimir simply stated.

He began to laugh again. "It's especially so amusing how naive Leonardo is! Makes me wonder how he managed to get you to be his husband?"

At that point Klaus eyes narrowed as he got up and slammed his fist on the table, causing Ella to flinch.

"You can insulting me all you want..." Klaus whispered, and then he glared into Kazimir eyes with fury, "But I will not let you drag Leo's name! He is not weak! He is the most loyal and caring man, I could ever love!"

"Well, I wondered if Leonardo will still love you once he discovers your betrayal? Will he forgive you?" Kazimir countered, instantly causing Klaus to twitch.

Kazimir smirked and walked out the office with Ella following. "Considered this as a warning, if you ignore demands from my wife the second time. I will link out everything you've done to the whole world."

He slammed the door behind him, leaving the distressed red hair alone.

Klaus mind became a hurricane.

Just how much more can he take?

He had no choice but to push those thoughts away as he walked the building.

What he failed to do was making sure no one was following him, because popping out the side of building was a masked pink hair woman.

She opened up the picture she'd took inside, giggling she send all five photos to her guy friend.

_'You're going to love this Femt!'_ The woman giggled as she jumped up and down.

Immediately he replied back.

_'Oh now this is something I want to know! Aligura continue following this affair, I want every detail!'_

Aligura send a wink face before turning off her phone.

She slightly raised up her metallic mask, dull dark red eyes glanced over to german man getting in his car. 

A wicked smirked formed on her lips. **_"Will do!"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at with a new chapter!   
Hope you all like it! ♡w♡


	10. Wait For It

A tall, thin Beyondian with long limbs & blonde hair wearing a steel mask that hid his upper face, was laughing hysterical as he looked at the photo right in front of him.

He turned over at his partner who was sitting across the table. "Oh my dear Aligura! These photos are out of this world!"

Taking a sip from her tea Aligura giggled. "Why thank you Femt!"

Femt pick a specific photo that caught his eyes, it was the one that had blurred photo of Klaus giving someone something while trying to be secret.

A wicked smirked across his face as he place the photo back on the table. "Aligura, why don't we make this even more interesting?"

The woman pause and set her teacup down, she rested her chin on her hand and smirked. "How so dear Femt?"

He slide the photo towards her. "Let's just say that this picture 'accidentally' got send to all the members of Libra."

Not giving a second thought Aligura took out the laptop and with a few minutes everything was done, looking at one other both laughed.

Femt stood up from his chair and walked over to the wide glass window overlooking the city. "Now let the show begin!"

* * *

Zapp eyes glared as he looked down at the screen of his phone with concerning a blurred photo of Klaus giving someone something while trying to be secret.

"The hell!" He growled. "I better call Steven."

On cue, his phone buzzed he looked to see that it was Steven who was calling.

"This better be a good explanation!"He muttered as he answered the call.

'So you receive the photo too,' Steven snarled and then added with a concerned tone, 'come to headquarters and we will discuss this.'

Zapp hung up. "Valerie! Look after you borther!" He yelled across the room. A teenage girl with silver short hair, light green eyes and fair skin peeked out bathroom just in time to see her father before he left.

"Are you running late again?" She yawned walking to her baby brother's room to wake him.

Zapp didn't respond back as he dashed out the apartment.

It took him about ten minutes till he reached headquarters by the looks of it, he wasn't the only one demanding answers.

K.K. was sitting on the sofa trying to control her motherly instincts. 

Not standing far from her was Zed who looked too deep in his thoughts.

Steven and Chain flipped through the documents in his desk.

The moment the team heard Zapp walked in, did Steven closed the folder and began the meeting. 

“Now,” he began with trepidation, “We all know why were here?”

A collective silence smothered them all.

K.K. was the first to speak up. "No we're all just here to have a little tea party!" She slammed her hands on the table. "No fucking shit scar face, we're to talk about that damn photo!"

Steven sat down next to Chain. "Yes and should've said sooner but when I looked closer, I know who that person is."

All heads turn to him expect Chain's, "What?" Zed question.

"Her name is Ella Goodbird, we've been 'meet' with her but I see that Klaus hasn't taken my warnings about her." He glared.

"We've seen Klaus with that same man that you guys had tracked... and it's looking like a bribing scheme." Steven explained and then added with a concerned tone.

Zapp shot up from the chair. "I'm going to find and interrogate the Chief." he insisted.

"No, you're not Zapp," Steven responded sternly and before Zapp could protest, the older man cut him off, "Look, we all want answers and worried about what's going on but right now we need to stay by Leo's side and the kids."

Mention of Iris and Phillip had everyone's attention locked in. "The young man is going to need us if things escalate too far and heaven forbid that Klaus is in part of some scheme."

Unbeknowns to them, their boss had heard everything.

Klaus was about to walk in when he heard K.K 's bombing voice so he couldn’t help but listen in.

And now he knows why.

"Does Leo know about this?" Klaus could heard the venom voice from Chain. 

"No, I managed to hack in his phone and erase the photo." He heard Steven answer.

Klaus let a sighed of relief but that didn't help ease his panic.

At that moment Klaus knew it was time to come clean, he quietly made his way out the building.

Who is the person that knows what happens everyday here in Hellsalem’s Lot?

And has eyes everywhere in the city?

Klaus continued on walking till he found himself in a huge abandoned cemetery.

The same one where he fought against the King of Despair.

It clicked, Libra's main enemy "Femt."

The minute Klaus said his name a red mist appeared in front of him.

The blond Beyondian "You called Reinherz?" Femt smirked.

"So it was you." Klaus growled, his green eyes glaring straight through him.

Femt grinned widely as he clapped his hands. "Guilty as charged!"

"Why?" Klaus with anger.

The man simply laughed. "It's so hilarious! The lie you mortals say just to keep a secret!"

The red eye focused on him intently. "Then again, I wonder how long yours would last?"

Klaus face immediately fell, that man had a point just how long will he able to continue on with the lies?

Femt stared at the man with pity, he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down something before handing it to Klaus. "Here. If you want to clear this up then give me a call, see this as a favor I own to that young man."

That said Femt dissapeared leaving Klaus in his thoughts.

Knowing that Leo and others will start looking for him, he went to a hotel and rented out a room where he can be by himself.

Sitting on the bed Klaus pulled his hair out of frustration. He felt like he was in the eye of a hurricane with no means of escape!

Memories of the past years began to cloud his mind.

The day where he had to prove to his family that Hellsalem’s Lot needed someone to keep in eye and can handle the responsibility.

Forming Libra with the help of his friend Steven. 

The countless fighting their members faced and the battles they'd lost.

_ **Wait for it...** _

His father passing away, and staying with his family during their grieving.

Falling love with a beautiful, brown messy haired glowing blue eyed young man that came into his life.

Writing letters to Leonardo until he fell for Klaus.

Becoming his lover then to his husband.

Their wedding vows share to each other, Klaus can remember them fresh from his mind.

Leonardo gave his heart, his happiness, and trust to him...

Then eventually giving life to their children.

Klaus stood up from the bed and pulled out the paper given from Femt, he knew once he'd made the call the whole world will have their eyes and ears on him.

But he will not allow those demons let him continue this lie anymore!

_ **Wait for it...** _

After this is done, nothing will be the same...

This would shatter Leo and put him in a state of agony, lose all the trust from everyone including both their families.

It was something that Klaus has to face and pressed the call button, just like that Femt appeared in front of him again. 

"So you have made your decision?"

Klaus nodded placing the phone down, "Yes but under one condition. "

Femt frowned. "And what will that be?"

"I want to have Ella and Kazimir captured by today, after all you have eyes everywhere in this city." Klaus replied.

The blond man snapped his fingers, a women with pink next to him, "Aligura be a doll, tracked down those people and make sure they're captured."

The woman smiled before dissapeared instantly, Femt turned back to the gaint, "is that all?"

Klaus took a deep breath, this was the moment of truth..."If I want the truth out then arrange a live conference for only the members in Libra to see."

"Done." Femt said. 

Femt turned his back from Klaus, "You should thanked me Reinherz, if I didn't order Aligura to send that picture you would've found yourself even more trouble."

Klaus took out his phone only to stare at the smiling picture of Leo and their children. _"Maybe I would've."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look up Valerie she's a cannon character but only in the manga.
> 
> Leave Kudos if you enjoyed this chapter.   
See ya in the next ♡


	11. Congratulations

Leo was in the second floor livingroom with Phillip and Iris when Gilbert walked in. "Master Leo their are guests waiting for you and the young ones down."

Confused the family followed downstairs to the first floor livingroom, upon opening the door both children jump with glee!

Standing in the middle of the room were four people.

"Großmutti!" They both rushed over to a small woman about Leo's height with long black hair that stopped half way her back. Along with piercing blue eyes and little half-moon glasses and a very nice long sleeve french vintage dress with small light blue hand purse in her hand.

Iris turned towards the other woman who was standing next to the grandmother. "Tante Eliza!" Iris giggled walking over to her.

The woman with short wavy black hair wearing a the same thing as her mother but with short sleeves and in a green, smiled. "Hello Iris."

Phillip yelp when one of the men suddenly pick him up then tossing him up a bit. "Onkel Albert!" 

Albert had green eyes, his red hair swept back shot with streaks of silver at the temples, and a powerful lower jaw with two distinct little fangs protruding over his lower lip.

He also had a full thick beard and mustache, so dark red that it looked almost brown from a distance.

The other man next to him had the same looks but without the bread and his hair was wick that covers his left eye. "Albert be careful, remember he's still a boy." 

"I know that Fritz." Albert chuckled setting him down before walking over to Iris who was being held by his sister.

While the older siblings talked with their niece and nephew, Leo sat with his mother in law. "So what brings you all here Cornelia?"

Cornelia took a sip of the tea Gilbert brought from them. "Well, I thought we drop by for a few day visit to spend with my beloved son in law and grandchildren!" She happily clapped.

Leo weakly smiled.

Philip walked over to his dad. "Papa are you thinking about father again?"

The room became still, the family looked between Leo and his son.

Gilbert stepped in, "Master Phillip, I believe I need some assistance in the kitchen perhaps you and lady Iris come with me to help."

Philip was about to refuse when Leo place a comforting hand on his shoulder and giving him a smile before Gilbert lead both children out the room.

Cornelia walked arcos and sat next to Leo, her whole face was filled with concerned. "Leo is something going on between you and Klaus?"

The siblings took a seat across from them.

"Oh no, there's nothing happening between us." Leo looked at everyone with a forceful smile.

That's when Cornelia took his hand, "Leonardo as mother I can tell that something is going on."

She gave Leo's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Now Leonardo, tell us what's the matter?"

Leo knew they wouldn't stop asking until they get answers, so he filled them in on everything.

Just as he was about done the tv soon tuned to a every familiar person that Libra all too well knew.

Everyone looked at the screen.

Leo scowled. “It’s Femt again.”

The video suddenly cut to the person’s face close to the screen. “Hello evryone! It's me the King of Depravity!"

Leo winced as the Femt zoom into himself. "Before we start, this video is only streaming to all of Libra cause I don't want the whole world to know on what's about to befall."

Leo noticed there was someone else in the room sitting on at a table

Then the lights turned on.

The whole room froze, there his face on the screen was the leader of Libra. "Klaus?" Leo whispered, their eyes were all on him.

They'd watched as Klaus cleared his throat and began to talk, "I understand there has been some concern about my strange behavior over the pass few days and I'm here to clear things up."

"I cannot continue on with the lies I've told." On cue, Leo glanced over to Cornelia who was staring at her son with shocked eyes of disbelief.

Klaus clutch his hands but he refuses to look always from the camera. "It began when I returned back to Hellsalem's lot in order to help locate the succubus. 

Leo can here the murmurs from Albert and Fritz as Klaus continued. 

"I've gotten caught in a mess and it resulted in me to make payments to Kazimir Goodbird in order for him and his wife to stay silent."

"Stay silent about what Klaus Von Reinherz?" They'd heard Femt asked.

"About my real crime, I have committed." Klaus said with a hint of concision.

"What's the crime you have done?"

Klaus' expression didn't change. "I have came in contact with the succubus named Ella Goodbird."

He then looked down at his ring with a shaky voice he replied back. "To whom I had an affair with for a considerable time with Kazimir knowing consent."

The moment the word "affair" came out did the whole room became chaos.

Eliza was on the verge of tears and was trying to hold them back but failed.

Albert was being held back by Fritz, who was reasoning with him.

Cornelia could only hold onto Leo, who stared blankly at the tv.

He watched Klaus pulled out up the two documents, and printed paper of his text messages. "I was threatened by Kazimir to not only to exposed me, but he threatened to interfere with my family."

"And you can see from the picture that I agreed to his demands out of fear." He said placing down the printed photo.

"And knowing a succubus, she use your sexual desires, and her seduction spell to force her way onto you." Femt stated.

To which Klaus nodded. "Yes, Ella and I have been meeting at a hotel then just a few days ago in my very own home."

"So while you were having this affair, your husband Leonardo, and teammates had no clue of this?" Femt asked. 

Klaus frowned. "I'm afraid so."

Suddenly the camera showed Femt sitting right across from Klaus with his hands resting on his chin. "Look at the bright side Reinherz, you have cleared your name..."

Just like that the live stream ended.

The whole family turned to Leo who hadn't moved an inch. 

Eliza gently shook his shoulder, snapping him from the shock.

Leo stood from the sofa the others followed as he walked out.

They'd watch him go up the stairs then dissapear into the hallway that lead to his and Klaus bedroom.

Fritz step towards Cornelia. "Mother..."

The old woman turned to her second eldest son, Cornelia eyes were burning with rage. "I believe it's time to play your brother a visit."

Eliza wiped her tears with her handkerchief. "Mother what about the children?"

Just then the front doors opened, stepping in was a enraged light brown hair woman with a teen boy following behind. 

"Michella! Jim!" Albert shockley whispered. 

Michella stared at them for a bit then at the hallway where she'd believe Leo had left.

Fritz watched the woman walked up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to help in reconnecting my brother's marriage, but I don't know if there's going to be one." She hissed.

Cornelia eyebrow rose up, "How did you see the video?"

Jim pulled out his phone, "From my uncle's old phone."

"We'll stay here with the kids and my brother, while you all go and pay a visit to your son." Michella snarled walking up the stair while Jim went to find his cousins.

When Michella reached the second floor that the family left.

The whole ride was filled with tension.  
No one dare to speak...

For now....

* * *

Like Klaus suspected, the members of Libra pile in one by one each voicing their fury.

Zapp yelled at him for only five minutes before leaving. _"What the hell Chief? This whole time you were making love to this other woman!"_

Steven and Chain came in together both staring at him with outrage but it was only Steven doing the talking.

_"Klaus, just how long did you plan to keep having this affair if that picture wasn't taken!_"

After they'd left K.K. came barging in and began shouting while trying to keep her tears in check.

_"As a mother nothing is more painful than to know that your own child is suffering from the one person who you entrusted to protect them!"_

She kept going until Zed came in and escorted her out, the fish didn't say anything but shake his head sadly while they'd walked away.

Each of his teammates words were like knives stabbing through him. Klaus wanted to cry but how can he after all he did to them and Leo!

Now there he is, standing by his desk, waiting for anyone else to come in.

You can imagined the surprise when Klaus saw his family walk in.

Like the others he prepared for wrath his family had ready.

_"No excuse, no denying it and no more lies." He told himself. _

_"Just the truth." _

He was about to speak when Cornelia rise her hand stopping him before putting it down.

She sat on one of the chairs facing his desk while his brothers and sister sat near by.

The old mother jester Klaus to sit, which he followed. 

"Mother I-"

"Congratulations.” Cornelia frowned.

Klaus flinch at her stone cold voice. 

She seethed, barely keeping her voice steady. “You’ve managed to create a damage you can never undo, Klaus.” Cornelia snarled while still keeping calm.

Eliza stepped in. "Did you even think this through? About your family? Your children? Your _husband_?”

Klaus didn't answer, but Fritz saw the distraught in his eyes.

But he too invited himself in. "You only told your enemy about this, and asked him to clear out the affair of which no one had accused you."

Albert nodded. "Leonardo had particularly begged you to confess what was wrong, but you refused to."

Cornelia glared directly at her youngest son. "If your father, God rest his soul, were here he'll would've been disappointed and enraged about you redefined our family legacy."

Eliza wiped her eyes. "Do you know why father let us do what we want?" She asked glaring straight at him. "Because he knew that we would'nt dignify every little whisper with a response!”

Klaus lowered his head in shame.

"Congratulations brother, you have ruined your marriage." Albert snarled, he really wanted to leave before he all loses his temper.

Klaus finally stood up. "Don't you think I know that Albert! But I had to do it in order to protect them!"

They'd watched their mother walk over to one of the windows to stare. "Protect?"

She played with the large silver band wrap around her necklace. "Long ago I  
languished in a loveless engagement in France, until I became acquaintance with Axel. He showed everything I was missing and taught me to speak for myself."

She gripped the ring. "As the years went by we instantly fell in love, but my mother found out and tried to chain me up."

A few seconds of silence passed. "When he found out, Axel immediately came to my rescue and swept me away from the madness that was my family."

Cornelia eyes sadden upon looking at her young son. "Never once did he ever thought of betraying us."

"When I met each of your companion I knew you will make them happy....but with you and Leonardo it was different." She frowned still playing with the ring.

Cornelia took a breath to close her eyes. "The moment you introduce him I saw a side of you I haven't seen since you were a child."

Hands curlign into fists, she wip her head back at them but Cornelia eyes narrowed at Klaus. "I hate to say this Klaus, but we're standing by Leonardo side."

Klaus turned over to his siblings, all agreed with their mother.

Together they'd all walked out the office but halfway out the door Eliza took a glimpse over her shoulder, both hands outside the doors handles.

"Congratulations dear brother...." closing the double doors behind her.

Slumping down into the chair did Klaus hid his face while he tremble with guilt.

He deserve all this.

"Should I go home? No, Leo is probably already thinking of leaving...but I should at least see him, one last time." Klaus mumbled, he got up and began walking home.

Upon arriving, Klaus nervously stepped into his house, closing the front door quietly behind him.

The rooms were dark and silent, until he heard the sound of second floor door open.

There standing on top the stairs was Michella, eyes narrowing down at him like snake ready to strike.

She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here Reinherz?"

Michella was not surprised when Klaus walked in looking drained. "I'm here to say a few words to Leonardo before he leaves." He answered with cautious.

She studied Klaus for a moment before realizing what he said. "_He thinks Leo is leaving..."_

Walking down the stair till the last step did Michella stood face to face with Klaus.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he does." She said quietly, voice growing with every word before stepping aside and letting Klaus pass.

In one quick move, Michella grabbed his wrist and squeezed it. “I just want to tell you that I trusted you...and you failed me." she hissed to him. 

Michella let go of his wrist and watch Klaus walk up then turned to the corner till she no longer saw him.

The sound of the livingroom door made to turned around; standing by the door was her son, and in-laws.

Fritz was the first to step up to her, "Philip and Iris are on the other side of the house, mother and Eliza are watching over them."

"I don't know about you Michella but we're staying for a few days." Albert sighed.

Jim stared helplessly as his mother press a hand to her mouth to stop her sobs while Fritz and Albert comfort her.

He found himself glaring at where Klaus dissapeared balled his hands into fists. _"Uncle...I hope your satisfied..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all have some tissue ready for the next chapter cuz your gonna need it 😏
> 
> See you all soon ❤


	12. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I've been updating a lot, I some trouble with upload an image.
> 
> Sorry for the whole thing.  
Pleas do enjoy the chapter ❤

Klaus entered their bedroom, it was dark the only light coming was the fireplace that was set right across the front of their bed.  
  
Quietly Klaus walked towards it, there sitting a few feet away from the fire was Leo with his back to him and shoulders straight.  
  
In Leo's hands, he caught sight of some papers and a small stack resting on top of the fireplace.  
  
The glow from fire light cast a shadow upon Leo's back.  
  
Klaus mustered up his courage, whispering he murmured. “Leonardo.”  
  
“I saved every letter you wrote me,” he said softly, not even turning around.

His eyes not moving from the fire. "From the moment I read them I knew it was love and when I told Michella about it she said be careful with that one brother, he will do what it takes to survive."  
  
Klaus took a step to him but stop when Leo stood up his back still facing him. "You said that I meant everything to you, and even said it in your vows..."  
  
Finally Leo turned to look at him, eyes puffed with tears stains on his cheek and his expression cold. "I re-read each of them, I search and scan for answer in where it said that you were mine."  
  
Leo clutched the letters close. "But found none and I don't know who you are anymore!" He shook his head in disgust.  
  
Tears poured down as Leo whole body trembled with anger and betrayal.

He threw his head eyes filled with hatred. "You particularly told the whole world about how you brought her into our bed! Just to clear your damn name!"  
  
He turned away from his gaze. "Not only did you've ruined our lives, but the reputation of Libra too!"  
  
"Do you know what Michella said when she found out what you'd done?" he chuckled bitterly.  
  
Leo smiled coldly. "She said that I've married an Icarus! Who has flown too close to the sun!"  
  
Seeing the distraught and the pleading in his husband eyes made Leo to rethink about the incident at the ball.  
  
There's no way Klaus would talk his way into his arms!  
  
**_"OUR LOVE MEANT NOTHING TO YOU!"_** Leo screamed while angry tears fell from his blue glowing eyes.  
  
Leo clutch his chest, he can feel the sound of his heart breaking. **_"DO OUR CHILDREN MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!?"_**  
  
Klaus snapped his head up. "They mean everything to me Leonardo!" he gently grab his hand. "You mean everything to me!"  
  
The young man scuffed, yanking his hand back. "Well we didn't when you slept with that woman!"  
  
Refusing to keep looking at him anymore, Leo stared up at the small stack of papers on top of the fireplace.  
  
All of them had a wax seals, pressed flowers, ribbons and written in ink.  
  
Klaus saw Leo staring at that the fireplace. "Leonardo?"  
  
Leo took the letters and held them for Klaus to see. "I'm erasing you from our lives, and burning the letters that might have redeemed you!"  
  
Before Klaus could stop him, it was too late Leo had throw the stack of letters into the burning flames.  
  
"The world has no right to my heart!" he seemed so cold and distant. "Let everyone in Libra wonder how Leonardo reacted when you broke his heart!"  
  
Looking at the ring on his finger, Leo pulled out and raise it up ready to throw into the burning flames.  
  
Seeing this, Klaus pulled Leo from behind in a attempt to stop him.  
  
Leo pushed him away "And when the time comes Klaus!" he point over to a photo of Iris and Philip sitting on the nightstand.  
  
"Explain to the children the _**PAIN**_ and _**EMBARRASSMENT**_ you've put their papa through!" He shouted to him.  
  
Leo grab the closing item, which was a glass cup, he threw at Klaus but luckily he dodged it.**_ "**THEY** ARE YOUR LEGACY!"_**  
  
He continued on throwing things at him.**_ "WE ARE YOUR LEGACY!"_** Leo watched him back away, it only anger him more.  
  
Klaus flung the door open, and ran down the hall while dodging the throwing items.  
  
Leo chased after him. "You've threw it all away!"  
  
At that moment Michella emerge from the room next to them just in time to see Leo run pass her. "You are no long welcomed in this house! You'll sleep in your office instead!"  
  
Immediately she ran after him. **_"YOU HAVE FORFEIT ALL RIGHTS TO MY HEART!"_ **Leo threw the item in his hand at Klaus, hitting him on the head.  
  
Michella hugged her brother from behind, stopping him by the stairs. **_"ALONG WITH THE MEMORIES OF WHEN YOU WERE MINE!"_**  
  
Before Klaus stepping out he heard one last sentence leave Leo mouth.  
  
"I hope that you burn..."  
  
Klaus shut his eyes and quickly left, leaving his family alone in their grief but he didn't move from his spot just yet.  
  
Klaus looked up at the darkened night sky as heavy rain fell, it took him a few minutes till he could began to walk away.  
  
Toning out the sounds of the city around him until he reached headquarters and when he step into did Klaus finally broke down.  
  
Replaying everything from the affair to now while he stared down at his ring.  
  
However, seeing the ring only caused Klaus to begin to tremble and his eyes to tear up.  
  
_"Its my fault! I have no right to be in their life or in his heart."_ His mind argued leading against the wall.  
  
Reaching the office floor and walking in, the tried man slid down onto the floor. "I'm sorry...Leonardo...I'm sorry..."  
  
If he had said these words to Leo it wouldn't make a difference, he will forever hate him and never forgive.  
  
And Klaus was fine with it...  
  
But not his heart.

* * *

For the whole day Leo cried none stop while being embraced by his sister and mother in law.  
  
Cornelia would whispered soothing words any mother would tell their child as she kept her tears at bay while her sons remained stone quiet, probably from the boiling anger that was growing.  
  
After a few hours, Leo ended up crying himself to sleep on his sister's shoulders and then he found himself waking up in his bedroom.  
  
It was already night when he looked out the window.  
  
Leo stood up from his bed only for him to stared down at the golden ring on his finger.  
  
"I hate myself!" He sobbed as his hands trembled.  
  
After everything Klaus had done! After all the time Klaus pushed him away and shattered his heart...  
  
"I-I...I-I still love him..." He whimpered before he sobbed his heart out.  
  
On this day two lovers had broken hearts that seemed unfixable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for all the uploads  
Here I'll leave a link to my tumblr account @ladyrosy56  
See you in the next chapter ❤


	13. Going through the Unimaginable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished the new chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it! ❤

_ **Two months** _

That's long it has been since the dramatic day.

Leo went about his days keeping himself busy around the house, looking after the kids and doing basic housework.

For the first month Michella and Cornelia would cocomfor Leo's panic attacks while Eliza and her brothers stayed with the children.

However when the month was over the family had to go back to Germany, they'd desperately want to stay with Leo but Michella reassured that she won't be leaving her brother side.

She send Jim back home and to inform Toby along with their parents that she'll be staying in the city temporary.

During her stay Michella help both her brother and Gilbert with anything.

Around dinner she would leave food for him outside his bedroom door but he only ate half of his meals.

Leo laid in bed most days while staring at his golden ring.

It pained him with deep acknowledgment that he still loved Klaus!

To make it a bit heartbreaking is seeing the worried glances from everyone that stopped by once in a while, reassuring him that he'll get through.

In fact, it just made him worse as he tried to bottle all his emotions inside throughout the days.

Leo was stuck in a never ending loop of agony and despair!

Unknowingly that Klaus was feeling the same thing.

Their boss many not show it but everyone in the office can see right through; the dark circles under those green eyes from sleepless nights and guilt in them.

Members of Libra pity him but at the same time Klaus deserved it.

They only approached Klaus if he assigned missions, give documents or when they needed him on the battlefield.

As for Klaus, he would work himself trying to pass the days but his thoughts kept consuming him day by day.

He longed to just burst into the house and hold Leo in his arms, but that all was wishful thinking. _"Even if I see him, Leonardo might go on a rampage or worst a breakdown."_

These thoughts were constantly repeating themselves as he watered the planets in the office garden.

Sometimes Klaus wonder to himself if he could ever earn Leo's forgiveness, and trust.

Klaus place down the water can back on the wooden table._ "If only I could go back in time and cursed the wicked succubus from seducing me into her spell."_

He head lifted up, walking in was Gilbert wheeling in a trey that Klaus believed was his dinner. 

While all this was going on Gilbert made sure that both parties stayed healthy and informed Klaus about his family. 

Michella did ask if Gilbert was on his side, which he'd said. "I'm natural. It does pain me to see them both in such a state but I'm making sure that both ends are taken care of and look after the children during this pandemic."

Klaus sighed, their both grateful to have an understanding and loyal butler.

He sat down on the couch, while Gilbert poured in some tea. "How is he?"

The old man shook his head. "Same as always master Klaus, but he starting to finish his meals slowly."

Klaus sighed, he was a bit relieved knowing that Leo is finally eating well.

"What about Philip and Iris?" he asked as Gilbert pour in some tea then place it in front of him.

"Their doing fine too but Iris is still asking when we you will return," Gilbert said.

Klaus felt dreadful and heart broken, the pass days the children would come visit him everyday and Iris begged him to come back.

He always promised her that he'll return soon although Philip knew it wasn't true. 

Philip being the eldest had figure out what was happening.

Klaus one day made a decision for them to have a sit down and talk, father to son.

* * *

_"You wanted to see me father?" Philip ask, walking into the office garden room where Klaus was having tea._

_"Yes, I want to have a private conversation with you." Klaus said._

_He motion to the chair across him, slightly tense Philip immediately sat down._

_"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Klaus reassure and the child visibly relaxed._

_"I want to speak to you about me and your papa." Philip expression went serious._

_Getting his attention Klaus continued. "You already figure it out by now why I'm not allowed to return home."_

_Philip nodded._

_"It's understandable for you to have some hatred towards myself, and I'm not asking for your forgiveness but as a father, I want you to look after your sister and papa." Klaus voice took on a serious tone and immediately._

_Philip became alert._

_Klaus was going continued when Philip jump from his chair and slam himself into his father's arms. "Dad, I know none of this was your fault! You were only doing this to protect us and père, so please don't make it sound like you abandoning us!"_

_Philip clutch onto Klaus' vest letting his tears soak into the fragile while his father rubbed his back in a soothing manner._

_The small boy gripped the sleeve of his father's arm before letting out a shaky whisper. “I just want everything back to how it was..."_

_Tears began to roll down his cheeks, Philip didn't cry much, seeing this Klaus can only buried his face into his hair as he whispered comforting words._

_Gently Klaus push Philip to face him, with his thumb he carelessly wipe his tears. "Philip Hazin Von Reinherz, I will never abandon you or papa for I love you all too much."_

_"You must understand, I cannot return right now cause if papa see me he'd wouldn't be able to take another heart break and I don't want that." Klaus explained._

_He continued on. "As the eldest and my only son, Philip I need you to look after the family for now. Can you do that for me?"_

_Philip wip his eyes and nodded his head, the trademark Reinherz determination in his eyes._

_"I'll do my best vater." He whispered._

_Klaus kissed his forehead "I know you will."_

* * *

The man sighed, he was at least glad Philip understood but at the same time he still worrys.

Whenever Leo picked up the kids from the office he will leave to the other room, though Klaus would peek into the key hole and noticed the changes in his husband.

His eyes were emotionless, showing no warmth or happiness.

When Leo looked at their children his smile look forced almost like a howl doll, as if all the life and love was drained out of him.

Then again what did Klaus expect, for Leo to go one like nothing had happen between them?

Klaus laid down the book he was reading and rub the bridge of his nose. _"I'm really am pathetic excuse of a husband..."_

Back at the mansion, Leo had just finished having lunch and right now he was heading up stairs.

He was glad that Michella and Gilbert were making sure he stayed alive but deep Leo just wanted to be dead.

Dark thoughts have been swarming around his mind and at night he can hear the whispers replaying the same sentence over and over while he screamed in despair:

** _Klaus never loved you..._ **

** _You fell for his sweet words and charms..._ **

** _Y_ ** ** _our were so naive and helpless in love to noticed anything...._ **

_ **He is dead to us....** _

Leo knew their love was no more but they will always remind him how weak and pathetic he really is.

Closing his bedroom door Leo lead against it and let himself slide down until his body met the polished tile floor.

He sat for a few minutes when the he heard a knock, "Leo? It's me, Michella...I just came to ask if you need anything?"

_"My fate in love..."_ Leo shook his head at the comment. "No, I was just going to take a nap but thanks anyways."

"Alright if you say so," Michella sighed as she walked away till he could no longer hear her.

Sitting up he walked towards the bed and sat down on his side, opening up the nightstand drawer Leo took out a photo he kept hidden.

The photo was of him and Klaus at the park both smiling at the camera, this was taken when they were dating but this was also the day Klaus purposed.

Leo just blankly looked at the picture then to his ring.

He began trembling, his chest began to tighten and tears started to form in his eyes.

Leo was about to have another nervous breakdown, quickly he shoved the photo back into the drawer and slamming it shut.

He sat there staring at the drawer "Why do I torture myself?"

A month ago, Michella took every photo that had Klaus in it and placed them in the attic so Leo wouldn't have to suffer in seeing his face everywhere.

But Leo kept one and he doesn't understand why he did...or why he still sleeping in the same bedroom he'd shared with Klaus.

He patted the opposite side of the bed, where Klaus slept and grip the sheets. "I'm really a fool..."

_Please, stop saying such things about yourself!_

That voice sounded like Klaus, and it was coming from behind him.

Leo shook his head. "Shut up."

_It's okay Leonardo, I wouldn't let anything happen to you._

He can hear the gentle and soft voice Klaus would use to calm his doubts.

He could feel his tears sting his eyes as he violently wipes them off. "Liar, you let it happen..._**Liar!"**_

_Don't believe what they say, you are worth more than you think._

Leo covered his ears he wanted the voice to stop. "Shut up, you have **_never_** once care!"

_It's okay mein Liebe, I'm here._

That did it.

**_"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED _****_YOU!"_** Leo grab the pillow ready to throw it only to stop.

No one was there.

He scanned the empty room, a small nerves laugh came out mixed in with his sobs. "I have gone mad...it's all your fault Klaus....You making me go crazy..."

His left fingers brushed against his right hand where his ring was resting.

Sobbing Leo covered his face with his hands, the ring was a reminder of the pain that was brought to him.

_"Klaus....help me..."_


	14. The Love of a Father

Philip stood outside the main entrance of his sisters' elementary school, Iris was in bathroom and asked him to wait for her.

Faint noise of children talking reached his ears but what he heard from one of the boys groups made his blood go boil.

"Hey I heard some rumors that Mr.Reinherz had an affair?"

"I won't be surprised, Philip's father a scoundrel so as him."

Philip stomped towards them and grab the leader of the group by the collar. "Keep my family out of your mouth, Oliver!"

The brown hair boy smirked, his eyes narrowing straight at Philip's blue eyes. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

Just as Philip was about to interrogated him, he heard Iris calling him.

Iris immediately ran to him but stop when she saw her brother holding another boy.

"Philip, what's wrong?" Iris asked in a concerned tone, Philip eyed Oliver and drop him.

"Nothing. Let's go home." He response grabbing her hand before walking out the school gates.

Iris wanted to question Philip even more, but shot a small reassuring smile towards her. "It's nothing Iris, he was being mean to one of the kids in my class."

The little burnette sighed. "Philip, remember what daddy and papa have said to us," She pointed a finger at him with a playful smile, "use your words not your fist."

Phillip laughed. "Thanks Iris, I'll make sure to remember that!"

Iris giggled happily.

You see, Iris is their little princess and Phillip is the typical overprotective brother.

He would do anything to keep safe.

Being the oldest sibling he knew what was going between his parents, he doesn't blame his father.

When Philip heard his classmate talk about his father like that, he just wanted to punch that stupid smirk from his face.

Young boy puffed as they'd continue to walk down the busy streets.

They decided to stop by Candyland where Philip bought Iris a candy apple to she'd happily ate.

What she didn't know is that her brother was on edge.

Halfway crossing the sidewalk, Philip noticed that their were being watched the moment they'd left the store.

He decided to stopped at a shop that held toys and peeked in through the large window that held some displays.

His suspicions were right.

There he caught the reflection of a coated figure looking at them from behind a crowd people.

Philip made eye contact with the person for a second and his blood run cold, their eyes were piercing straight through at them like knives.

He had a feeling of dread wash over him because that person showed that they weren't going to steal from them.

Philip gently held his sister's hand a bit tightly and began to pace slowly as to not alert the person that he seen them.

After a few minutes of walking, Philip glance over his shoulder and noticed that the person was gone.

Just as he was about let out a relieving sigh he immediately stopped in their tracks.

There stand at least twenty feet away was the same person their backs facing them.

Philip quickly turned back as he tugged Iris, who was confused about the change of direction.

Fear started to kick in when the figure started to follow closely.

Philip wanted to whispered to Iris to run but that'll only would make her panic and cry.

As they'd kept on walking, he realized that there were less people around. _"This is bad! I should've paid close attention on where we're going!"_

For second time he turned his head back and noticed that they were gone again.

Not wanting to stick around and investigate, Philip turned sharply at a corner only to ran into someone’s chest.

At the sudden impact, he stumbled backwards and lost his balance. Iris keeled next to him, "Brother are you okay?" She asked with a hint of worry.

Before he could say anything he was suddenly lift off the ground by his uniform.

He came face to face with coated person, Philip eyes widen then he remembered he wasn't alone.

"Iris! **_RUN_**!" Philip scream while trying to struggle free.

Iris was too terrified to move because this stranger was apprehending her brother.

It wasn't until the second time Philip yelled at her to run that Iris legs started to move but the figure yanked her hair.

"Let me go!" Iris yelled trying to escape while tears form in her eyes.

Philip started to swing his feet in a attempt to kick the person. "Get your filthy hand off my sister!"

The figure chuckled and threw Iris onto the pavement knocking her out instantly.

Philip saw red the moment Iris hit the ground, his teeth clenched as a small growl escaped his lips then returned his glaze back at the figure.

"**_Let_**. **_Me_**. **Go**." Snarling the last word, it only made the figure laugh.

It punch Philip in the stomach making him to let go and drop the gasping child back on the ground. 

Philip coughed while he held his stomach. _"Father...Papa...help..."_

Those were last words he thought before blacking out.

The figure lips curled into a devilish smile. “Now on to phase two..."

* * *

Michella jumped when the front doors burst open.

Stepping in was the one person she didn't want to see. Michella narrowed her eyes "Klaus wh-?!"

He ran pass her going up the stairs turning the corner towards the master bedroom...where Leo was at right now.

Klaus continued on ignoring the shouts from the woman then slamming the bedroom open starting the poor man to shot up from the bed.

Leo jumped off the bed, he stomped halfway towards him. "I thought I made it clear th----"

He was cut off when Klaus and grasp his shoulders. "Leonardo are Philip and Iris here?"

“What?" Leo's voice came out shocked, the young brunette pulled away from Klaus "They were supposed to be you once school was over."

Klaus face was etched with worry and painc, Leo's heart drop. "Klaus...w-where a-a-are they?" His lips quivered.

The expression on his faces said everything. 

The minute Michella walked in both fathers were tearing down the hall and bursting into each of their kids room.

Klaus went to Philip's while Leo took Iris. The panicking parents tore both of their rooms apart, looking for any sign of where they'd might have gone.

Finding nothing they'd went around the mansion in rooms where Philip and Iris liked to stay while they called out for them.

After a hour Leo collapsed on the sofa, his whole body was trembling with fear and trying to quell the panic rising in his chest.

A small a phone ringing brought his attention to Klaus, who was growling at the person on the other line before it hang up.

The small father followed Klaus stomping out the room to the entrance of the mansion, he turned around and grip Leo's shoulders.

"Your staying here." Klaus whispered as he open the door. 

Not wanting to have arguement with him, Leo pushed Klaus' hands off his shoulders and into the waiting car.

Like Leo, Klaus just let it slide and jump into the car with him but kept to themselves.

Then again, the shrill ringing of Klaus' phone echoed throughout the car.

Thus time Leo lead over towards him, a purple message scrolled across the screen.

His heart stopped. 

_'Their with me.'_

He hit answer and put it on speaker. "Well, well, well. I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to answer, Reinherz."

Klaus took a deep breath and answered calmly, "Where are they?"

"Oh don't worry, your little ones are safe...for now." The stranger chuckled wickedly.

The beast inside of Klaus began to fill with rage and wanted nothing more than to shred the person who had the nerves to touch his pups.

His nails pierced the steeler wheel and his jaw clenched as a deep dark growler rumbled in his chest.

But Leo looked even more deadlier, "What have you done to our children!" He snapped from the background.

The stranger just kept laughing as this was unfolding, "Oh, would you like to speak to them?"

The parents heard a scream in the background and horror washed over their face at the familiar voices. "Let us go!"

Leo cupped his mouth. _"That's Iris voice!"_

"I was crossing the street and I just so happened to find these little darlings. What's that son name again? Philip, right?" They chuckled. 

"His whimpered so pitifully that I just couldn't help myself." The person whispered. 

"Papa...Dad...h-hel-" The weak plea from Philip was quickly cut off by his shriek of pain and evil laughter echoed through the speakers of the phone.

"If you want to save them, come to the address I will sent and make sure it only the two of you." With that final demand, the phone line cut off, leaving both fathers paralyzed.

Klaus turned the car around without a second thought as they armed themselves for a fight.

Klaus glance over to Leo cleaning his goggles but turned away, on the other hand Leo spoke up. "This doesn't change a thing between us, once this is over I'm leaving back home with the kids."

If they were in this situation Klaus would have begged him to reconsider his decision, but after everything that has happened. "I understand, you deserve better."

Leo froze, he hated that answer.

He was expecting for Klaus to object and beg him to stay but all Leo do is hummed in a agreement.

They drove around the until they'd reached their destination.

It was an abandoned factory that sat right outside the city's edge; surrounding it were over grown grass and a few trees around.

Together they'd walked in but once stepping in the metal door slammed shut and locked them in.

"I see you did as you were told."

Leo and Klaus spun back.

There standing in the middle of the room was the coat figure clapping. "I must say I'm actually impressed!"

"Where are Philip and Iris?" Leo asked right way knowing it might be a trap.

It tilt its head sideways and under it hood both can see a smirk. "Who?"

Klaus growled at the person. "You know who!" he yells at them getting upset now.

**_"WHERE ARE OUR CHILDREN!"_ **He roared shaking the whole room, that Leo had to hold onto him.

The small member knew that the figure was pretending to not know just to annoy them or mostly to make Klaus snap.

Clapping its hands the lights from behind the person turn on reflecting a stage and sitting in the middle was a chair with two people tied up.

**_"PHILIP! IRIS!"_ **Both Klaus and Leo yelled at the same time.

Upon hearing their names did they looked up their eyes lit up with joy. "Papa! Daddy!"

"Kids!" Leo shouted worriedly as he saw their throne and dirty uniforms along with how beat up Philip looked.

Philip weakly smile. "You came!"

Klaus pulled his gloves on preparing to attack the figure.

"Ah, ah, ah! One more step and I lower this cargo container." The perosn waving a small device with their finger a few inches away threateningly.

At that moment Leo blood began to boil, "Let them go! Or else!"

The person laughed. "Or else wh-" they were cut off when a blue glow took over its eyes making them to drop the device.

The figure trip backward stepping on the button tumbling down the edge of huge gaping hole.

Leo barely got his children names out as the container plummeted under them then it crash down.

Before Leo can cry out, he saw Klaus shadow figure appeared in the cloud of dust running to them but he wasn't alone.

In both his arms were Iris and Philip!

Without thinking Leo rushed over to them and hugging them. "Kids! Oh thank god your alive!"

The family were so lost in their relief to noticed that the figure had climbed back in the room.

_1_

Their eyes narrowed at the at Leo and the children but it grinned for they were unaware of the weapon the coat carried inside.

_2_

Leo found himself making a small smile but shook it off. _"No! Just because he saved them doesn't mean I would change my perceptive on what he did..."_

_3_

The dark figure hand reached into their trench coat._ "Leonardo Watch,"_ The figure mumbled with pure rage as something click within the coat._ "We finally meet."_

_4_

Klaus suddenly felt again another sinister presence, he look behind him.

His eyes widened with horror.

Standing behind his family was coated figure pointing a gun at them.

_5_

** _"NO!"_ **

Klaus ran to them and leaped in front of the figure.

He would not let this person take away his family.

_6_

Leo didn't understand why he heard Klaus was calling out for him.

Just as he was about to turn, Klaus suddenly jumped right in front of them.

The next thing he heard will forever haunt his mind. 

_7_

**BANG!**

The world suddenly became a blur as Klaus felt something being shot through his waist causing immense pain to overflow through his body as he found himself crashing onto the his knees.

Leo watched as blood began to stain through Klaus clothes. 

_"Klaus had been shot."_

_"Klaus had been shot."_

_"Klaus had been shot."_

Those words repeated over and over in his mind, Leo's body began to move on it own towards the bleeding man with Iris and Philip tagging behind.

Leo kneeled in front of Klaus and cupped his face while the children sat on his right.

"Stay with me!" He yelled slapping his cheek gently, "Come on look at me chère! Please look at me!"

Klaus slightly groaned as everything slowly came back to him.

Leo gasped as he saw movement. "K-Klaus….?”

“Leo, are you and the kids alright?” Klaus slowly sat up, still clutching his bleeding sidr.

“Klaus…” Leo suddenly jumped and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck.

"You idiot!” He shouted in relief, Philip and Iris also hugged him while they continued on crying.

The other man was silent before he slowly hugged back.

He was in such relief that Klaus realized that their weren't alone, he push his family behind till he was face to face with the coated figure.

The figure removed the coat, relieving the one person that had ruined their life.

"Ella..." Klaus growled.

Leo quickly pulled Philip and Iris, shielding them from the woman's glaze.

It only made her laugh, "I see you still have affection towards each other or else you would've runaway Leonardo."

The small man scowl at Ella, "Haven't you done enough damage to us?!"

Her eye twitch but she kept her wicked smirked. "Such brave words for someone who will be a corpse soon."

Klaus snarled. "You will not lay a finger on him and my pups!"

Ella hit him with the end of the gun. "Don't you understand Klaus! I want them dead!"

She grimly smile. "For the first time in my life, I felt loved and wanted...yet you were a married man so I couldn't have you cause they were in the way!"

The woman started to laughed with a crazy look in her eyes. "You don't need them! I can give you everything, not that bastard. Klaus, you belongs to me!"

Suddenly she felt a punch to the stomach, it was from Klaus.

He was standing but not for long and slumped down back on the floor with Leo helping him stay up. **_"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR THEM!"_**

Hearing his children sobbing only made Klaus anger to rise, Leo and him watched the woman stumble up from the ground.

She pointed the gun back to them. "Don't worry love, you just overreacting so please move aside and let me put an end to them."

**BANG!**

Klaus wrap his arms around his family and waited for the bullet to hit but it didn't come.

He turned back, the whole room glowed in blue and it looked like time was slowly down.

The smell of blood and smoke wip through the air. Klaus turned over to Leo, his eyes were actived and was using his hand to stop the bleed on Klaus' side. 

"Leo."

"Stop talking Klaus! We've got to stop the bleeding!" Leo shaking shouted putting pressure on the wound.

Ignoring the pain Klaus gently laid his hand on top of Leo's. 

Now having his attention Klaus drug into his pocket, he pulled out a small black book and handed it to Leo.

Upon opening it did Leo felt a flood of tears pouring out his eyes...inside were photos.

Half of them were from years back when they'd dated.

The rest were of Leo and their children.

He noticed a burn piece of paper sticking out the corner of the book.

Leo heart stop, it was first letter Klaus gave to him...the one he threw into the fire. 

He looked back at the bleeding man, fresh tears flowed down Leo's cheeks "Y-Y-You....w...w-?

"Umph!?" Without even a warning, Klaus pulled Leo towards him and pressed his mouth so hard against that Leo could taste blood in his mouth.

With rush of engendered going through Leo's body, he wrap his arms around Klaus deepening the kiss.

They pulled away when they needed air, breathing heavily.

Using one thumb Klaus wiped away one of the tears from Leo's eyes. "Leo...." he murmured.

"Yes?" Leo asked, trying to control his emotions.

Leading towards Him Klaus whispered. "I hope one day you'll forgive me...even when I am dead."

His tears stopped, Leo looked confused, before his eyes widened in realization "K-Klaus..no...**_NO NO NO_**!" 

He tried to stop Klaus from standing but Leo was too uncomfortable shock to even, all he could do is grip the end of Klaus shirt and pleaded. **_"STOP! KLAUS I BEG OF YOU! DON'T DO IT!!"_**

Within a second everything started moving again; the brunet tried to rise, but quickly collapses back to the ground letting go of the sleeve. 

Lifting his head, Leo could see that Klaus was desperately trying to stay conscious.

The bullet has passed by them hitting the wooden plank behind.

Lifting up his head Klaus glared at the woman in front. "Let's end this now."

The succubus flew over, a huge scythe appeared in her hand. "If this what you want, Klaus Von Reinherz, the I say farewell to you!"

Klaus glance behind; he gave a weak, sincere gentle smile.

Lei shot up and ran towards the giant, it was clear to him...this was a goodbye.

The last things Klaus hear were the horrified shrieks of his children, and Leo's voice of fear and terror shout his name:

** _"DADDY!!"_ **

** _"KLAUS!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sniff* Sorry but I was writing this I ended up crying!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone ❤


	15. Stay Alive

"Stay alive!" Leo pleaded as the the paramedics rush in his unconscious blood up husband into the emergency room.

Upon entering a group of doctors swarmed around him as Leo held Klaus hand as he whispered to him. "Please..."

Suddenly one of the doctors separated Leo from him but he wasn't having it.

"Let me go! Klaus needs me!" Leo shouted as he tried to struggled to escape from the doctors grip.

"Sir you have to wait here," The doctor tried to reason with him as Leo tried to break free from his hold. "No one is allowed in the operation room!"

Leo ignored his commands and freed himself from his hold. He push the double doors then began sprinting forward to the operation room while he tried to keep his tears in check. 

He reached the doors of the room.

Leo eyes widened at the scene the moment he peeked through the small window.

Nurses and doctors hovered over Klaus', who looked like he was barely breathing. Leo eyed the heart monitor, it was beating quietly and slow.

Leo watched in horror as they'd removed the bullets on his body then he heard the sound of a flatline making his heart drop.

**_"KLAUS!"_** Leo screamed and bang at the window.

_**"OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU HEAR ME KLAUS VON REINHERZ?!"** _At that point Leo desperately wanted to enter the room but he was pulled away by hospital security.

With one last look, he saw two devices being lifted and press against Klaus' chest before he was escorted out to the waiting room.

Standing up he was met with the sight of Philip and Iris running up to him. "Papa!"

Both tackles him to ground, Philip clutched onto Leo's shirt. "Is daddy going to be alright?!" He cried while tears flood down his cheeks.

What was the distraught fathers supposed to say? Klaus was in operation room and he didn't know if he's alive or dead!

All he do is hug them close as he tried to ease their panic.

Leo then noticed their weren't the only ones who was there, in the room were the members of Libra.

Chain rush to his side, "Leo! What happened?" Her voice choked a bit from the overwhelming fear they were all feelings.

Before he knew it everyone was throwing questions damming answers and it was too much for Leo.

Luckily Steven and Michella stepped in, "Everyone collect yourselves! Can you see your scarring them!" Steven shouted as Michella pulled the family from his friends.

When Steven managed to calm the group did one of the doctors who was in operating room step out.

In an instant, everyone looked up with their eyes practically pleading for any good news.

Leo handing over his kids to Michella he approached the doctor. "Is my husband breathing? Did he survive!?" He pleaded as tears fell rapidly from his eyes.

The doctor said nothing as he motioned Leo to follow him away from earshot, "We nearly lost him but thankfully we managed to get his heart to beat again."

Relief filled his body and Leo could breathe again, but he noticed that the doctors expression didn't change.

"I think it's best for you to go to his room." He gestured to a nurse who was next to him, "The nurse will escort you to and explain everything."

Without explaining to the others, Leo hurried himself to follow the nurse to get to his husband, disappearing through the doors.

A hand grabbed the man's should making his to turn back and face Michella's worry glare.

"Doctor, how bad is Klaus conditions?" She asked with great caution and fear.

The doctor said nothing until Zapp stepped up. "What happened to the Chief?"

There was a tense silence until the doctor made a heavy sigh and gave everyone in the room the answer. "I regret to inform you that from the amount of blood lost Klaus' body went into shock. We had to take out the bullet on his hip, thankfully it miss the bone but it did hit a nerve."

The doctor opened up his folder and adjust his glasses. "I'm sorry to say this but due to that your boss has gone into a coma."

Everyone felt their heart drop a beat at the doctor's next statement: "One thing is for sure, we're don't know when he'll wake up."

Just like them Leo restive the same news as the nurse lead him to Klaud room.

"In here," the nurse directed as Leo entered the room, the scene in front was enough to make him choke on his tears.

Klaus had his waist covered with the blanket, strips of bandaged were wrap around his head and some on his arm.

Next to him was a heart monitor and IV bage that was connected to his hand as well as an oxygen mask.

Leo rushed to his lover's side he finally let his tears fall for all he could do is hold his hand. "Don't leave us...s'il te plait."

"I'll let you have your moment with him." The nurse said and slipped through the door before gently shutting door behind her.

Leo's head swarm with memories of Klaus.

How he fell in love with him, then getting marrying and bring happiness into their world.

Where did that happiness go?

It disappeared within Leo when he found out about the affair, crying his heart out from the betrayal.

Yet Leo couldn't understand why he still loves him?

Isn't this what he wanted?

For Klaus to disappear from their lives?

"I didn't mean it like this...Klaus...." Leo buried himself into the blanket and clutching them.

A small memory came to him.

The day he taught Leo how to play piano, he can remember the melody.

"Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-..." he stopped.

Leo didn't dare to finish the word beacuse it was the one line they'd done together.

_"Please wake up..."_

Since that day Leo passed the two week visiting Klaus, who still had no sign of waking up.

The young father would spend hours in the garden before leaving towards the hospital.

The nurses knew Leo by name and some would give him sad looks when they greet him as he walks down the hallways.

He does his best to avoid their stares but there were always there watching him.

Leo came every day to sit next to Klaus and stay there until visiting hours were over. All he did was lay next to him and cry until there were no more tears or when he fell asleep while he held his lovers hand.

Sometimes he would come in with the children and his sister but it was the same, they would leave within a hour while he stay.

Sighing Leo slide the door open and walked in with the newly fresh water flowers.

Setting them back on nightstand Leo took a seat on the chair next to the bed and stared with guilt at the person laying on it.

Klaus had the same machine hook up on him but he was dressed in a hospital nightgown and his glasses were gone.

Tears began to welling up in his eyes. "Klaus..." He cried as he leaned over his unmoving body and kiss him but only for a second.

Leo quivered, for some reason he'd hope it would work like in those story books he read to Iris and Philip. 

Where true love kiss would wake the person and have a happy ending.

"I'm such an idiot..." Leo whispered.

He lets his eyes open just a crack, enough for the blue light to pour over Klaus' face.

He place a second kiss this time on his forehead with a tender smile Leo gently laid a hand on Klaus' and glance over at the window view the city.

The city lights bright the night sky, today the only sounds were the pitter patter of rain drops pouring from the clouds.

Leo carefully squeeze Klaus hand. _"It's quiet uptown..."_

Fresh tears started to form, not wanting to lose his composure again Leo laid beside Klaus continuing to hold his hand. 

Closing his eyes Leo began to dream.

* * *

_Leo was stand in the mansion garden, wearing a comfortable tshirt and jeans, but he wasn't alone._

_A few feet away stood Klaus his back facing away from him._

_He was wearing only a dress shirt rolled up to his sleeves and usual dress pants._

_Slowly he walked over to him, and stood be his side._

_Taking his hand Klaus whispered "It really is quite uptown...I never liked the quite before."_

_The scene suddenly change, now they were in a park but it was empty and it dark the only light were that of lamps surrounding the park._

_Letting go of his hand, Klaus walked over to the water fountain and stared up the night with stars glistening the sky. "I know I don't deserve you, Leo but hear me out that would be enough."_

_Again Leo strolled towards him but this time Klaus faced him._

_Klaus rested his forehead against his. "I know there's no pretending what I've done but I'm not afraid."_

_Klaus stroked the golden band on Leo's hand. "I know who I married so just let me stay here by your side and that will be enough."_

_A strong wind blew right through them, opening his eyes Leo was sitting in the middle of grassy meadow with Klaus head was laying on Leo's lap._

_His eyes stared at the endless field of grass._

_Smiling Leo gently stroked his lovers hair as the wind blew by._

_Opening his mouth the Leo began to sing one of songs from the story books._

_Fleur aux pétales d'or,_   
_Répands ta magie_   
_Inverse le temps,_   
_Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris~_

_In his own misery and sadness, a few of his tear drops fell as he sang the rest._

_Guéris les blessures,_   
_Eloigne la pluie_   
_Ce destin impur,_   
_Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris_   
_Ce qu'il m'a pris ~_

_"Klaus.." he whimpered._

_He felt the man's finger wiping away the tears out of Leo's eye. "Don't cry mein licht, it doesn't suit you."_

_Leo frown as he lead over to gently bump his head against Klaus. "There are moments were I think my words don't reach and I tried to push away the unimaginable."_

_More tears started to drip down. "Sometimes I feeling like I'm in too deep that it feels easier to just swim down."_

_Klaus slowly stood up to sit across from Leo, he cupped his face. "Leo...don't let this tear you down, you know as well as I that you are stronger than this."_

_Sniffing Leo threw himself into Klaus and wrap his arm around him. "Please, don't leave! We need you!"_

_Pulling away Leo grip Klaus shirt, his glowing blue eyes illuminate Klaus face as tears came out. **"I need you!"**_

_Leo yanked Klaus down and smash his lips onto his. The kiss was deep and passionate, but at the same time it was desperated and pleading._

_The small man shivered when Klaus hands run up his shirt as the gaint took over the kiss, making Leo feel light head._

_When Klaus broke the kiss Leo's whole face was flustered and lips swollen._

_Leo laid his head closely on the man's chest. "Klaus?"_

_"Yes Leo?" Klaus responded. _

_"I love you...mon amour..."_

* * *

The sound of beeping immediately woke Leo up from slumber, he shot up from his spotted.

Leo was about to press the call button when a hand suddenly squeezed his. Blue glowing eyes met familiar green eyes were staring at him, at that moment everything stopped.

Leo lips quivered. “Klaus….?”

The red haired gentle gaint smiled. "I love you too Leo."

Tears welled up in his eyes then a small relief laughed, Leo jumped and gently embraced Klaus.

"Klaus! Oh thank god!" He cried into his shoulder, his breath coming out in short strained gasps.

Klaus returned the embrace and Leo had never felt safe. He missed the way Klaus strong arms wrapped around him as he held him close.

The leader slowly raised while the young man continued to sob into his chest. Leo's cries began to quiet down till Klaus could longer hear them.

Wiping away the last of his tears, he shot a warm smile. His chest filled with so many emotions but he didn't care.

Klaus is here and alive, it's all that matters.

Kissing on of his fangs Leo locked eyes with the gentleman. "Welcome back Klaus."

Earning him a soft chuckled from Klaus, "Glad to be back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Leo was singing was the French version of Rapunzel's healing song.
> 
> I'll see you my little darlings in the next chapter ❤


	16. Forgiveness

Klaus glance from his home office chair to see Philip and Iris wheeling in a tea trey cart.

Smiling Klaus grab the wooden cane resting against his chair and stood up.

Due to the blood lost in his body, Klaus had to take physical therapy and the doctor recommended for him to use a walking cane until he fully recovered.

Philip rush over to help his father but stop when he heard the door shut behind them.

Coming walking in was their papa, in his hand was a bottle of medicine. "I'll take it from here kids."

They looked at each other before nodding and leaving the out the door.

"You know they just want to help?" Klaus said as Leo helped him walk to the couch.

Setting him down Leo went to prepare his tea and medicine. "I do but remember what happen last time? The kids freaked out when you accidentally trip over."

The gentleman chuckled in an agreement. "Ah yes, Iris was on the verge of tears once you came in the room."

Smirking Leo handed over Klaus tea.

Klaus brought the cup to his lips and carefully drank it.

Leo's tea always calm him and taste divine (but also Gilbert's) the scent was enough for him to relax.

"Thank you." He whispered handing the empty cup back to Leo.

Leo turned back at him and smiled. "Your welcome."

It has been over five months since Klaus was hospitalized, things kinda went back to normal.

Leo allowed Klaus to come back to the mansion in order to keep an eye on his health and to take his medication correctly. 

However, Leo wasn't ready to let him back into their room just yet, so he told Klaus that he'll be sleeping in one of guest rooms.

The first few days were awark for everyone, then again what did anyone expect?

It takes time for wounds to heal, the deeper the wound, the longer it takes for it to heal.

Klaus had to gain back their teammates trust as well as Leonardo's.

As the days passed Leo and Klaus slowly started to get closer, like how they started in the beginning.

Getting to know each other and spending time.

For them it was enough.

Leo walked over to Klaus and helped him up. "Come on, time for our daily walk."

At that moment Gilbert and Michella walked in seeing what was going on.

Michella smiled. "Be careful on your walk today. Gilbert and I will clean up, make sure to call us on where you are."

Nodding Leo hooked his arms around Klaus and made their way out the room.

The young woman and old butler smile at one of another.

"If you ever saw them in park you'll see them talking and walking beside each other." Michella whispered.

Gilbert nodded. "They still have a long way until both heal, but for now this enough."

* * *

Leo open the gates to the park; it was calming for the only sounds were of children playing and people walking about.

The two of them sat down on one of the benches.

"Easy there big guy, don't rush it or you'll end up getting an earful by the doctor." Leo chuckled.

Klaus nodded in approval. "I think I rather get a lecture from you and Michella."

Leo playfully shook his head.

_"This man is really something?"_ He thought taking a seat next to Klaus.

Together they looked around the park, watching as people and creatures walk about while listing to sounds of birds chirping through the wind.

A small daisy gracefully blew towards their direction, landing on Klaus lap.

He stared at the flower.

Leo noticed his frowning face.

Scooting over a bit Leo gently took Klaus' hand that held the flower. "Klaus...that day before we left the mansion to save our children why did you try to stop me?"

Klaus sighed. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you because of my actions. I didn't want Philip and Iris to lose their papa."

Leo grip his hand. "But they don't want to lose you too..." tears began to flow down his cheek.

"And I didn't want to lose my husband." He whimpered choking on his tears.

Leo threw his arms around Klaus neck. "I love you Klaus and I don't want to lose you...ever."

The world around them became still as Klaus process the words. "Leo...are yo--"

Sniffing Leo pulled away to face him. "I forgive you Klaus Von Reinherz, truly I do."

Suddenly the can Klaus was holding fell on the ground.

Leo was about to pick up when Klaus pulled him and pulled him into a dip, using his arm to balance the young Libra member.

"Klaus!" Leo said in surprise.

Before he could say anything else, Klaus brought him into a kiss.

Leo immediately melted the kiss was sweet, loving and warm. How can he not return the gesture?

It was short and sweet, certainly innocent.

Leo broke the kiss, Klaus wrap his big arms securely around the small brunet body and other behind his head.

A tender smile appeared on Klaus lips.

Leo giggled. "Klaus I swear you’re the most sappiest gentlemen in this world." opening his eyes to reveal the god eyes slightly before closing them again.

Klaus kiss Leo’s crown lovingly. "Yes I am...and only yours forever and ever."

Leo could feel his cheeks, his ears – all heating up with sudden blood flow.

He was blushing but Leo didn't mind, he missed the way Klaus made he feel giddy and heart swell with warmth.

With his heart pounding Leo took Klaus hand into his making the gentleman to stop. "Are you okay walking without the cane?"

Klaus glanced at the wooden cane on the ground and turned away. "Definitely, I won't be needed it anymore."

The redhead held out his hand. "Let's go home now dear."

Leo carefully took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Yes...let's head home...together."

On this day two lovers became one once more for both went through the unimaginable.

Betrayal. 

Heartbreak.

Rage.

Lost.

Misery.

Loneliness.

But despite the odds they still found themselves in each others arms.

Showing that in the end love with always win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love the chapter ❤


	17. Matter of Time

A young woman with long brown curly hair, opened the double doors of a bedroom and rushed over towards the king side size bed where a small elderly man laid.

Stand by the bed was a tall man with his red hair swept back shot with streaks of silver, and a lower jaw with two distinct little fangs protruding over his lower lip.

He was wear a white dress shirt with a red tie, a grey vest and black dress pants that match his shoes.

Next to him was a woman with long raven hair wearing a white sundress and shoes.

Behind his circle glasses where blue ocean eyes that landed onto her bright green ones. "Iris."

The burnette went and embrac the man. "Philip, I came as soon as I heard about papa."

Iris took Leo's hand into her and kneeled down with her brother following her jester. "Papa?"

The wrinkle grey hair man turn his head to them, his eyes no longer held the all god seeing instead normal blue eyes.

Leo weakly smiled. "Iris...Philip...its good to see you both..."

Iris clutches their father's hand while Philip place a comforting hand on her shoulder. They had come to the realization how ill Leo had become.

"We all knew it was time..." Even through his hazy eyes the siblings can see the tenderness, love and devotion Leo continued to give them.

Especially for their other father who die just a few years ago when Iris was only twenty five by a Blood Breed.

After they buried Klaus, Leo continued his legacy by passing down the cross knuckle dusters to their son and Iris the new leader of Libra.

Then two years ago the god who gave Leo the eyes came back to collect them.

But like every trade off there was a price.

The holder of the eyes will have only a few years to live once they no longer are needed.

Everyone desperately wanted for Leo to live but he accepted his fate.

As the months passed Leo had grown thinner and weaker, his blue eyes became dimmed.

They watched as he slowly faded away little by little.

Leo frowned at his little boy. "Don't cry Philip..." the giant sniffed as tears ran down his cheeks.

Iris was also in tears, her body was trembling with fear and guilt.

No matter how hard they tried they couldn't stop crying for it wasn't fair that their father had to suffer like this.

For him to lose the love of his life so early and go on with without him

How must if feel, Philip wondered, to love someone so much that it felt like being born and dying at the same time.

"Philip...Iris..." Leo whispered.

Iris shakes her head mournfully and held his hand tightly. "Papa...please don't go..." she tells him shakily.

Leo allows a bittersweet smile to grace his lips. "I'm sorry Iris...but you know he's waiting for me..." he can feel his eye lids becoming heavier.

"Philip...take care of your sister..." he said struggling to stay awake.

Philip nodded as he gently pray his sister off their father. "Iris, please...its his time."

She knew, with all her strength she let go of Leo's hand and stood up from the floor to stand next to Philip.

Leo smiled and stared blankly at the ceiling. _"Klaus..."_

A smile crosses Leo face and glimpse of happiness light his features. _"I’m sorry… to have kept you waiting."_

One last tear was shed by him, as everything turned dark.

* * *

_Leo could feel every inch of his body being bathed in sunlight as he looked up at the sky, seeing that it was filled with hundreds of perfect, fluffy, marshmallow-like clouds._

_A gentle breeze whistled through the clean air blowing through Leo's hair._

_As far he could see, he was completely surrounded by endless stretches of fields that consisted flowers._

_Every inch of the land was a beautiful mixture of bright colors._

_Leo lowered his gaze from the sky to his the small lake in front of him. He was no longer an old man but his twenty one year old self._

_In that moment, Leo suddenly got the feeling that he wasn't alone._

_He turned his entire body around as soon as he did that...there were no words that could possibly describe the amount of joy that filled Leo's chest._

_About five feet away from where Leo was standing, there was he was._

_"Klaus."_

_His gaint husband was staring directly at Leo, smiling gracefully with his red hair gently swaying in the breeze._

_Klaus was wearing only a dress shirt rolled up to his sleeves and usual dress pants._

_Their glaze lasted for a second before both they ran across the meadow, half way in the middle Leo jump into his lovers awaiting arms._

_"Klaus!" The gaint man catches him and brought him closers as Leo weep with joy._

_Leo pulled away with a chuckled he caressed Klaus cheek._

_Klaus eyes were filled with love and life, while the Leo's eyes were overflowing with a blend of excitement and elation._

_"Hello again meine geliebte." Klaus bump his forehead against Leo's._

_Placing a kiss on his nose Leo smiled warmly at his lover._

** _"I am home."_ **


End file.
